Dare Me Not!
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Semua tahu Leon S. Kennedy adalah agen pemerintah yang sangat terlatih di segala bidang. Saat seri menyimpang dari permainan 'Dare-Me-Not' berlaku dan ditambahkan dengan kehadiran Redfield bersaudara; mampukah ia bertahan? M/M Slash Chris/Leon
1. Game!

_Latar cerita: Setelah game RE 5._  
><em> <span>Peringatan<span>: Permainan tangan Claire/Leon dalam hitungan detik._  
><em> <span>Ringkasan<span>: Mari mengenal permainan "Dare-Me-Not!"_  
><em> <span>Disclaimer<span>: Saya tak memiliki seluruh karakter yang tersebut dalam fic ini selain permainan "Dare-Me-Not!" itu sendiri._  
><em> <span>Notes<span>: Versi Leon S. Kennedy dan Claire Redfield adalah RE Degeneration. Versi Chris Redfield adalah RE 5._

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 1: Game! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chris menyandar lelah setelah pikirannya absen dari percakapan ringan antara Jill dengan Sheva dan Josh.<p>

Tentu mukjizat besar karena mereka _mampu_ keluar dari permasalahan Uroboros. Tapi kisah terbaik dari semua ini... Ya. Akhirnya segala serial kegilaan 'kompleksitas menjadi Tuhan' si Albert Wesker terhapus.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti nyaman-aman-damai-sentosa telah merajai dunia. Diketahui dari data-data yang berhasil diamankan, hasil penjualan berbagai virus ciptaan dan macam-macam jenis BOW selama bertahun-tahun demi mengemban rencana rahasia Uroboros dalam perusahaan Tricell telah beredar sangat banyak.  
>Tipe 2 dan 3 Plaga, T versi baru, Progenitor...<p>

Ia menghela panjang.

Setidaknya situasi Tricell sudah terekspos, dan tak lama lagi kejatuhannya akan serupa Umbrella. Tinggal mencari dalang utama. Cerita epik biasa, kan?  
>Akan tetapi bagaimanapun nantinya... Kali ini; sekali ini saja ia bisa bernafas lega karena satu masalah terburuk telah selesai.<p>

Setelah kontak arah rujukan dari Hunnigan, sesampainya mereka di pangkalan rahasia milik Amerika...sambut berbagai prosedur normalpun dimulai.

Jill harus dibawa dalam pengawasan ketat fasilitas khusus: karantina, penyembuhan, apalah sebutan yang mereka definisikan. Walau ingin temani, prosedur tetaplah prosedur.  
>Lalu Sheva dan Josh setelah embel-embel interogasi formal akan dikembalikan ke pusat komando BSAA di Afrika.<br>Sedang dirinya hanya mendonasikan pengetahuan: segala kumpulan data akurat sebagai tugas lanjutan para tim pembersih milik militer.

Terakhir, bagaimanapun rasa super lelah...  
>Nah, disana... Sumber kebahagiaan hidupnya: Claire, satu-satunya dan hanya satu seorang adiknya tercinta sudah menanti ditemani Leon S. Kennedy.<p>

"Hei~" Sapaan hangat diikuti luncuran bogem berunsur permainan dari tangan ramping mendarat pada otot bisep lengan kanannya -yang tentu tak ber-efek sedikitpun- dan ia segera memeluk leher adiknya, menggosok-gosok poni dari rambut merah disana.  
>Claire lanjutkan kalimat ketika pelukan dilepas. "Aku dengar beritanya. Selesai, huh?" Dengan ungkapan yang lebih berupa pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.<p>

Chris tetap sahuti, "Yep. Tak ada lagi psikopat dari Umbrella." Sembari memandang langit-langit kaca lobby dimana langit biru yang cerah membentang terkesan tanpa ujung.  
>Hm... Untung saja Wesker membunuh Spencer. Walau ujung-ujungnya tetap sejalan, paling tidak biang kerok pencipta per-zombie-an sudah hilang dari peredaran.<p>

"Meski begitu, warisan akan tetap ada." Timpal Kennedy dengan suara dan ekspresi yang tenang.

_Ya_. Memang menyedihkan karena si _Tyrant_ gila itu meninggalkan begitu banyak pekerjaan kotor. Sebuah organisasi rahasia di dalam organisasi rahasia. Akan butuh berbulan-bulan bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun untuk menggali dan membasmi sampai akar.

"Jangan khawatir, Chris. Aku akan bantu sebisaku. Bantuan _ekslusif-_mu." Sambung pria itu kembali sembari membantu membawakan tas_ duffel_ persenjataan berikut bawaan lain.

'_Eksklusif_..._'_ Ulangan dari benaknya tepat menangkap kilasan senyum dari sosok yang kini berjalan duluan.

Sejauh ia bersyukur pria ini masuk dalam 'dunianya'; cukup aneh... Kennedy, pria yang berbeda jarak 4 tahun lebih muda darinya ini _selalu_ berusaha menyediakan 'bantuan terbaik', meski nyatanya mereka berdua tak berada dalam kawasan 'teman baik' karena memang hampir tak pernah bertemu secara langsung selain melalui layar ponsel.

Seperti kiriman orang untuk investigasi Umbrella, dan sekarangpun juga: Tricell yang awalnya tersebut inisial "S" Seashell sejak kasus Las Plagas di Spanyol dimana ternyata terkoneksi Wesker padahal Kennedy sendiri tak pernah mengenal atau bersinggungan dengan situasi Wesker, tetapi mampu menghubungkan dari hasil investigasinya sendiri.  
>Lalu berbagai tawaran rencana profesional saat misi -meski selalu ditolaknya- atau sekedar bertukar informasi tentang data, pengetahuan, apapun sangkut paut permasalahan Bio Terorisme.<p>

Dan semenjak masalah Pulau Rockfort, ia sadar bahwa Redfield bersaudara telah menjadi keperdulian _pribadi_ bagi Kennedy.

Sangat dan _terlalu_.

Dulu, tafsir jabat tangan pertama adalah amatir. Namun terbukti salah, bukan? Ngomong-ngomong... Sudah berapa tahun sejak waktu Kennedy mencarinya gara-gara situasi Claire yang tertangkap di Penjara Rockfort?

"Chris, ayo." Tiba-tiba Claire pautkan lengan pada lengan kirinya, mengajaknya berjalan mengikuti langkah si agen menuju Audi Q7 berwarna hitam legam yang parkir di pelataran depan gedung.  
>Sedang Chris menggosok-gosok rambut cepaknya untuk menutupi ekspresi yang sedikit bersemu -entah karena bawaan hawa Afrika atau efek pijar lava dihitungan jam lalu- Pastinya ia hanya "<em>Heh<em>" sebagai tanggapan atas 'asuransi' dari Kennedy tadi.

Begitu terdengar suara alarm mobil di non-aktifkan dan si agen membuka pintu bagasi, tiba-tiba adiknya menoleh ke arahnya. "Hei, kita perlu sedikit perayaan, kan?"

"Hm?" Chris angkat kedua alis begitu Claire berikan alun senyuman cerah ke arah si agen juga.

"Ayolah, Claire. Berikan kakak tersayangmu nafas dahulu. Baru saja kembali dan sekarang kau hendak membuatnya sampai titik lelah penghabisan? Aku _tahu_ perayaan tipe_mu_, Claire." Celetuk si agen dengan penekanan saat memasukkan seluruh barang bawaan ke dalam ruang bagasi.

"Oh?" Claire melepaskan pautan tangan, mendekati sahabatnya sedikit berjinjit dengan hias mesem-mesem nakal pada ekspresi di wajah.  
>"Wow, Le~on. Pemerintah membuatmu semakin tua, hm? Atau Ashley...?" Godaan sembari mengalungkan lengan kanannya mengunci leher Leon; otomatis menyela ketika hendak memasukkan tas terakhir yang berisi persenjataan yang sebagiannya milik inventori BSAA.<p>

Sementara itu Chris hanya tersenyum mengamati mereka berdua saat membuka pintu penumpang depan dan mengambil duduk tanpa lepaskan pengawasan melalui kaca spion tengah mobil yang tergambar pasangan yang masih bercanda di belakang mobil.

_'Mereka ini...'_ Terkadang, ia mendapatkan 'rasa' kedekatan. Namun si adik selalu bilang 'teman terbaik', sedang si Kennedy selalu refleksikan 'partner terbaik'; dimana _sayangnya_ keduanya memang benar.  
>Padahal kalaupun mereka <em>jadian<em>, ia takkan menentang kok. Toh semua laki-laki yang ingin mencuri hati adik tercintanya harus berpikir panjang berhadapan dengannya, dan Kennedy sebenarnya salah satu dari seleksi sukses di matanya.

Begitu lepas dari kuncian, Leon melevel pandang pada wanita berambut merah di depannya dengan cara yang hampir seperti imitasi seksi. "Yang penting masih ganteng, kan?"

Selepas kalimat itu, anginpun memilih momen terbaik mendayukan sayup-sayup angin yang lembut menyeka panjang poni yang disisir dengan belahan sisi kanan sebatas pipi -bahkan Chris dengan basis sekelamin bisa memberi persetujuan.  
>Dulu sosok yang bergelar <em>boy-scout<em>... Sekarang telah menjadi pria yang matang. Tubuh yang gempal dan bidang sesuai proporsi meski tak terlalu tinggi dan besar, namun fit. Apalagi wajah seperti itu adalah tipe yang pastinya digandrungi oleh banyak wanita. Sudah begitu mapan dan belum menikah.

Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat, huh...? Berarti umurnya kira-kira... 32?

"Leon Kennedy. Selamat, kau merusak gambaran mentalku." Datar Claire penuh akting bercanda ketika sahabatnya hanya menggeleng dan meneruskan kegiatannya, kemudian menutup pintu bagasi.  
>"Ingatkan aku untuk menghapus nomormu dari buku teleponku." Ujar Claire kembali sambil mainkan ponselnya ketika berjalan menuju pintu penumpang belakang.<p>

Si pemilik nama hanya mendendang "mm~"sembari membuka pintu tempat pengendara dan melanjutkan fase godaan. "_Double-dare_ untukmu, Claire." Seraya memasukkan kunci,  
>Suara <em>starter<em> berlanjut mesin mobil yang menyala bersamaan dengan sahutan dari Claire,

"Hm~ Janji dengan hadiahnya ya."

Leon semeringahkan senyum ketika gerakkan gigi kopling dan jalankan mobil. "Tapi kawasan hadiah hanya terbatas _dengan _diriku dan _di dalam_ mobil ini. Perjanjian batal di luar area mobil ini. Sebaiknya kau tahu artinya, Claire."

"Dengan dirimu _dan_ di dalam mobil?" Sela Chris dengan nada tak percaya. "Kedengarannya kau menawarkan dirimu sebagai hadiah..."  
>Dan adiknya yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang lepaskan tawa kecil beraura 'sesuatu' saat sengaja keraskan suara pad tombol ponsel.<p>

"Tenang saja, Chris. Pom bensin beberapa meter lagi." Ujar si penyetir seraya menunjuk jarum liter bensin yang bertempat sangat tipis pada garis merah.  
>"Perjanjiannya, kan di dalam mobil ini." Penekanan kembali dengan utaraan positif pasti menang.<p>

'_Begitu...'_ Chris melirik pada Kennedy. _'Jadi intinya, walaupun permainan dimenangkan oleh salah satu dari pemain, namun jika syarat perjanjian tak terpenuhi, permainan sudah pasti batal, huh? Menarik.'_ Angguk-angguk pendek, jadi terpikir sudah berapa lama mereka berdua memainkan permainan ini._'Tunggu, apa ada penalty disini? Lalu skornya selama ini?'  
><em>Sepertinya ia harus interogasi Claire nanti. Jangan sampai adiknya ternyata juga pernah situasikan hadiah seperti ini juga...

Tiba-tiba Claire menunjukkan ponsel-nya ke depan tepat mobil memasuki kawasan pom bensin.  
>Tulisan yang tampak di layar sentuh adalah: 'Apakah anda yakin akan menghapus nomor ini?' bersama tampilan 2 kotak 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'. Dan ibu jari Claire telah bersiap pada kotak 'Ya'.<p>

"Siap, Le~on?" Tak lupa kelengkapan intimidasi senyum yang penuh tantangan.

"Siapa takut?" Jawab Leon yang samai rona senyum berkadar serupa.

Begitu mobil berhenti diikuti kuncian rem tangan dan mesin dimatikan, ibu jari Claire langsung menekan kotak 'Ya'.  
>Kedua pria di dalam mobil kontan menoleh ke si rambut merah, dan Chris kerutkan kedua alis begitu menangkap arti semeringah senyum disana.<p>

Jelas adiknya sudah menyiapkan ide hadiah.

Tiba-tiba Claire beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil duduk pada penutup _case_ tengah bersama penunjukan aksi gigit bibir bawah dengan rona sensual.

Satu per satu jari-jari lentik tangan kanan menjajaki jaket kulit si agen, dan terus turun sebareng jemari dari tangan kiri menyusul menguak jaket secara perlahan sekaligus meraba kaos ketat yang tampilkan otot-otot atas _six pack_.

Chris membuka mulut penuh ancang pertanyaan begitu adiknya dekatkan wajah pada si agen.  
>Belum niatnya menyela, ia tertegun begitu adiknya berhenti dengan pisahan jarak inci antar masing bibir. Pasangan itu saling bertemu pandang, dimana kedua iris biru metal si agen sekejap terisi bias bingung seiring jemari-jemari lentik itu menarik diri bersama ponsel dan dompet di masing-masing genggaman.<p>

Leon akhirnya mengawali percakapan begitu wanita di depannya menjauh dan kembali duduk manis di kursi belakang.  
>"Kau tahu kan, benda-benda itu takkan terlabel 'hadiah' lagi saat aku turun dari mobil?"<p>

"Menurutmu?" Claire sunggingkan senyum super feminim saat jemarinya cekat mengambil salah satu Kartu Kredit, lalu mencatat seluruh teraan angka pada ponsel hasil jarahan tadi, membuka buku telepon, pencet sebuah nomor, kemudian membawa ponsel ke telinga.

Beberapa detik kemudian... "Hm~ Kau butuh konfirmasinya?" Dan ponsel diacung ke depan wajah sahabatnya.

Begitu si pemilik menerima ponsel dan mendengarkan utaraan kalimat dari speaker, pria itu langsung tersenyum. "Ya Hunnigan, kau bisa proses apa yang Claire minta."  
>Setelah meletakkan ponsel ke dudukan ponsel, Leon mengucap ke belakang. "Itu sedikit curang, Claire. Kau meminta bantuan dari orang lain."<p>

Claire memasukkan Kartu Kredit ke dalam dompet dan sodorkan benda itu ke sahabatnya. "Hadiahnya hanya terbatas dengan dirimu, centang: aku menggunakan suaramu sebagai konfirmasi. Itu karena kau tak sebutkan spesifik kategorinya selain 'dirimu', berarti itu termasuk label bantuan.  
>Lalu di dalam mobil ini, centang: aku mendapatkan hadiahnya sebelum satu diantara kita keluar mobil. Dan semenjak hadiahnya sudah berganti menjadi namaku..." Menoleh ke gedung Minimart yang berada tak jauh sembari membuka pintu mobil, pijakkan kedua sepatunya ke pavemen batu.<p>

Chris kini dapatkan maksud dari hubungan Kartu Kredit dan Hunnigan. Iapun tak tanggung-tanggung pelototi adiknya yang masih paparkan senyum kemenangan.  
>Sewaktu ia hendak komentar, adiknya sudah melarikan diri menuju lobby gedung dengan seruan, "takkan lama!"<p>

"Dasar Claire." Geramnya ketika ia silangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kennedy, aku tak tahu ide permainan aneh kalian. Tapi kalau tadi seperti yang kuduga, jumlah yang adikku pakai nanti akan kuganti."

Tawa pendek mengambang dari sisi dan itu membuatnya memicing datar untuk fokus pada sosok yang membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau mau membuatku seperti orang luar, _Chris_?" Sahut Leon saat keluar dari mobil.

Entah kenapa setiap namanya tersebut penuh penekanan sekaligus lembut berwibawa seperti cara Wesker meletakkan nada khusus akan namanya... Sesuatu dalam kesadaran mentalnya seperti tercabik. Dan luapan emosi percampuran kesal sekaligus merinding benci yang mengalir dalam darahnya langsung bergejolak dari pompa jantung sampai ubun-ubun kepala.

"Jika terdapat _hubungan_ spesial, aku takkan bermasalah banyak." Utaraan balasan yang penyampaiannya keluar lebih kasar dari maksud hati; itu dibalas dengan 'tatapan' dari lawan bicaranya yang baru saja menekan tombol untuk membuka plat pelindung dari penutup tangki bahan bakar.

Uh oh, sepertinya ia terbawa perasaan tentang Wesker.

Ia tahu ini hanya salah satu dari kebaikan si Kennedy. Redfield bersaudara adalah _segalanya_, dulu pernah dikatakan. Kisah itu terjadi setelah membantu Claire keluar Kota Raccoon, lalu pencarian akan dirinya demi membantu Claire.  
>Tentu hal itu sedikit mirip lelucon baginya. Perkiraannya dulu karena bocah ini naksir berat dengan adiknya. Tapi...<p>

Leon mengambil salah satu selang dari 3 yang ada di _fuel dispenser,_ dan celupkan ujung _pump_ pada lubang tangki. Setelah memasukkan digit angka sebagai pengisian liter otomatis, ia sandarkan tangan pada sisi atas mobil dengan tatapan ke arah pria di dalam mobil.

"Jadi, maksud_mu_..." Sahutan dengan pemaparan nada yang _terdengar_ seksi, Chris lagi-lagi merinding.

"Aku harus membina _mode_ kekasih dengan salah seorang _dari_ Redfield?" Lanjut Leon.

Mulut Chris terbuka hendak menjawab, namun tak ada suara yang keluar ketika otak kembali memproses setiap kata dalam pertanyaan itu dan itu memukul mentalnya dengan telak.  
>Salah seorang DARI Redfield? Dirinya termasuk? Karena HANYA ada 2 Redfield disini!<p>

Kennedy pasti melihat mimiknya yang super syok karena luwes tawa langsung terdengar.

"Astaga, Chris. Cuma bercanda. Kenapa juga denganmu hari ini, huh?" Dan tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang kecoklatan itu masuk ke mobil, berlanjut setengah beranjak ke arahnya.

"...?" Chris jelas terpaku dan nyaris stop bernafas saat rangkap tangan, berlanjut bidang dada Kennedy bersentuh dengan bidang dadanya. Disela itu, jemari pria di depannya bekerja cepat menekan kenop dudukan sementara tangan sepasang memegang tahanan kepala.

Menarik dan mendorong, terjadi dalam durasi kurang dari 4 detik. Namun awang-awang wangi manis dari cologne yang tersemu bau khas jaket kulit beserta semerbak wangi shampo yang merupakan perpaduan rasa apel dan cinnamon dari rambut yang selembut sutera... Ditambah posisi cahaya mentari yang semakin mempertebal tiap garis dari warna pirang yang membuat sosok ini menjadi _terlihat_ penuh oleh pesona...

Iapun membuka mulut yang terbentuk 'O' dengan penjabaran antara terpana dan syok.

"Nah." Ujar pria yang masih berposisi di atasnya. "Kau perlu istirahat. Rileks, ok?" Kemudian mundur dan keluar dari mobil kembali... Tinggalkannya seorang diri bersama perasaan yang pengungkapannya sangat tak jelas definisinya.

Aneh. Seseorang _di atas sana_ pasti sedang bermain trik dengan isi kepalanya.

Suara "bib" tanda pengisian yang diinginkan telah selesai. Begitu membereskan kuncian tangki, si agen menunjukkan struk. "Aku membayar ini dulu, sekalian membantu Claire." Lalu melihat ke sekeliling sejenak, dimana hanya terdapat 2 hingga 3 mobil saja yang sedang mengisi bahan bakar.  
>Si agen kemudian menutup pintu sisi penyetir dan berjalan ke arah gedung Minimart.<p>

Chris yang masih tercengang kini perlahan rapatkan kedua bibir saat mengambil posisi agak duduk untuk mengamati sosok si Kennedy yang kini membuka pintu kaca dan masuk; berbaur dengan sosok-sosok di dalam toko.

_'Apa yang terjadi tadi...?'_ Merebah kembali, pijati kening dan menenangkan diri.

Sayangnya ketenangannya tak berlangsung lama karena 5 menit berikut telah terdengar suara pintu bagasi yang dibuka seiring komentar-komentar bernada tantangan dari suara adiknya.

Selanjutnya ia hanya bisa menghela panjang begitu suara kantung berbahan kertas satu per satu diletakkan ke dalam bagasi seiring kalimat-kalimat bertema adu '_Dare-Me-Not_' kembali.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC..<em>**

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Permainan "Dare-Me-Not!" adalah ide yang dikembangkan dari versi "Dare or Double Dare" atau "Trick or Threat", dimana menantang dengan "Double Dare" dalam fic saya berarti terdapat situasi persyaratan (tergantung dari si pemberi atau penerima tantangan) plus resiko yang bisa saja tinggi atau bisa saja hanya berupa teka-teki.  
>Dengan tak adanya penalty, pemain bisa menyerah di tengah permainan.<br>Contoh: tantangan untuk mendaki gunung dengan ketentuan waktu dan tempat untuk memecahkan rekor atau sekedar unjuk gigi. Tentu saja si pendaki bisa menyerah di tengah jalan, bahkan disebelumnya.

Daku harus ingatkan pada pembaca sekalian bahwa semua fic yang saya buat selalu mengandung unsur kekerasan, darah, serta permainan senjata. Tapi ini adalah genre humor, jadi sebagai awal saya beri rating "T".

Makasih yang sudah membaca fic saya. Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya.


	2. Play!

_Peringatan: Ada adegan ciuman._  
><em><span>Ringkasan<span>: Menantang Chris Redfield sungguh berbahaya._

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 2: Play!<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam 2 dini hari adalah terkaan terbaik dari Kennedy.<br>Setelah cerita dihabiskan untuk kisah di Kijuju, tentang Sheva yang diseling pembahasan partner-partner si agen selama ini... Lalu soal Plaga, Tricell, Uroboros, juga masalah Jill dan Wesker; Claire kini tertidur pulas di sofa panjang.

Serak botol bir kosong, popcorn, kardus pizza kini dibereskan sigap oleh tamunya. Satu demi satu barang-barang itu dicemplungkan ke keranjang sampah.

Sewaktu acara bersih-bersih alakadarnya telah selesai, Chris tak katakan apapun saat si agen melepaskan jaketnya dan tutupi sisi atas tubuh molek adiknya berikut membenahi posisi tangan agar tak menekuk sakit kalau nanti bangun.

Sungguh pria yang perhatian.  
><em>'Ah, seandainya saja Claire memilihnya...'<em>Utaraan batinnya ketika besit ingatan mengobrol di tahun 2005, dimana awal pembicaraan Claire adalah masalah Wilpharma, hingga berganti topik bahasan kekasih di FDA.

Mau bagaimanapun adiknya sudah dewasa dan mandiri. Apa boleh buat? Selama Claire bahagia, siapapun pasangan hidup yang nanti bakal berjalan di samping adiknya sudah pasti harus ia dukung penuh.

Alihkan pandangan ke jajaran lampu baik pada ruas jalan serta pada petak-petak balkon ataupun ruangan di beberapa blok-blok beton perkotaan yang terlihat dalam jangkauan pengelihatan... Chris mendesah penuh rasa syukur dan kelegaan akan situasi kota yang damai.  
>Rasanya setiap misi yang ia jalani selama ini sungguh seperti mimpi. Betapa tidak? Kota zombie, makhluk-makhluk dengan ukuran dan bentuk-bentuk janggal... <em>Tch.<em> Umbrella.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba suara menyela sebareng detak langkah telapak kaki ke arah balkon pada tempatnya berdiam.

Ia tak perlu menoleh lebih untuk konfirmasi ketika sebuah botol bir baru disuguh dari sampingnya; yang segera diterimanya tanpa basa-basi lebih selain jawaban lumrah. "Sedikit pegal saja."

Kennedy mengambil posisi di sebelahnya sambil tertawa kecil. Dan intonasi disana sudah _mulai_ akrab bagi indera pendengarannya, bahkan kalau mau jujur... Ya. Suara yang tak buruk.

"Kalau cuma pegal, mukamu tak harus berkerut juga _kan_, Chris?" Si agen kini menyandar sedikit bungkuk pada pinggiran jeruji pembatas menggunakan tumpu siku tangan kiri dimana telapak tangan itu menopang pipi dengan arahan wajah padanya, seakan tak percaya dengan kalimatnya tadi.

Pengetahuan mimik. _'Oh ya.'_ Chris menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _'Selalu tajam'_.

"Hanya memikirkan Jill." Ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Meski utaraan asal yang baru terlintas, itu bukan bohong karena memang ada perasaan khawatir tentang mantan partner-nya yang dulu disangka telah meninggal, ternyata selama ini ada di tangan Wesker.  
>Ah, pria gila itu memang keterlaluan. <em>Apapun<em> jika terlibat dendam pada dirinya.

"Tenanglah, Valentine pasti berada di tangan yang benar." Sahut lawan bicaranya yang melemparkan tatapan pada barisan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan.  
>"Aku sudah lihat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan Manuela. Brengsek memang, seperti hewan percobaan saja."<p>

Sesaat tampilan ekspresi yang kelam... Sepertinya Kennedy _juga_ membenci sistem pemerintah meski segala keuntungan posisinya berada di dalam 'keluarga dekat' Presiden.

"Tapi mau bagaimana? Aturan ya aturan." Sambung Leon sembari tegakkan tubuh dan membawa mulut botol. "Nanti kucarikan kabarnya." Lalu meneguk sedikit isi botol.

Sementara itu, Chris kerutkan kedua alis menyaksikan jakun milik pria di sampingnya bergerak membal otomatis kala menelan.

11 Tahun jaringan kontak sebatas suara, dan sekarang mengetahui sosok asli yang benar-benar sosok seutuhnya... Terasa lebih baik.  
>Entah bagian <em>mana<em> yang lebih baik... Kedua mata sudah memperhatikan kontraksi otot-otot bisep yang terlihat dari kaos ketat berwarna hitam keabu-abuan berlengan pendek, serta garis belahan punggung, dan kontraksi dari tulang belikat... Seluruhnya terhubung sempurna ke otot-otot pinggang yang _tampak_ ramping.

Ketimbang dulu, jelas versi ini lebih impresif. Sedikit _kurus_, tapi memang impresif.

Si pemilik tubuh menoleh padanya dan memberikan 'pandangan'. Sekejap itu, gambar-gambar saat kejadian di mobil datang tanpa diundang. Nyaris frustasi kenapa hal itu sangat mengganggunya.

Mungkin ia lelah?

Ya, pasti karena... _Lelah_. Sanggah secara positif dari pikirannya.

"Seandainya posisiku bisa sebanding denganmu..." Ucapnya sembari minum; indahkan efek pesona dari Kennedy yang masih menatapnya.

Temperamen selalu hadir jika tersangkut paut tele-tele demokrasi. Proses dan proses. Tipenya adalah tentara, bukan orang yang biasa dengan ruangan kantor dan kertas binder di atas meja. Meski tak jarang, menulis laporan dan kesibukan jadwal BSAA ataupun telusuri data; jadi mau tak mau part membaca dan mempelajari _harus_ dilakukan.

Memang, Kennedy juga tak tinggal dalam _kemewahan_ tersebut karena pekerjaan Secret Service selalu dan termasuk misi lapangan. Hanya saja, tingkat pria itu jauh di atas ketimbang posisinya.

"Hm..." Leon balikkan tubuh, letakkan pemandangan bidang dada dan otot-otot _six-pack_ abdomen yang menyeplak di kain kaos.  
>"Jujur, kalau kau bisa melihat keburukan mereka, sama sekali tak berbeda tingkatan jenis BOW. Hanya saja, mereka lebih elegan secara manusia. Aku sih lebih merasa berada <em>di rumah<em> saat misi yang terdapat zombie, mutasi G, Plaga, atau apapun selama bisa kutembak '_headshot'_."

Chris menanggapi dengan tawa, hingga lanjutan kalimat...

"Mungkin dunia _impian_ Wesker _tak_ buruk."

Yang langsung membuat kerongkongannya kering layak habis mendengar gelegar petir.

"Bersama manusia-manusia yang telah terkontaminasi perubahan genetik akibat Uroboros dan seorang Tuhan jadi-jadian?" Bentakan keluar dari mulutnya secara reflek. "Bagian Neraka mana yang _belum_ kau susuri _selain_ Kota Raccoon, eh, Kennedy?"

Akibat suaranya, Claire tampak memutar posisi. Dan sedetik itu juga, ia terhenyak begitu tawa kecil merebak dari sebelahnya.

Lho-lho... Barusan itu...

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang 'dia' _lihat_ darimu, Chris." Garis senyum dan rona bercanda masih belum hilang ketika pria itu teruskan, "kau sungguh... _Menarik_."

Kini dentang detak jantung Chris seperti habis menginjak Bom Proximity.  
>Ia bersumpah melihat semu warna merah tak terjabar di antara kedua iris biru metal disana yang sekilas hilang secepat pejam kelopak tepat pria itu merenggang untuk melemaskan sendi-sendi tulang punggung.<p>

Namun penampakan senyum itu... Senyum yang khas seperti milik...

"Aku pulang dulu." Ujar Leon sembari menjauh dari tahanan balkon.

Chris meletakkan botol ke lantai. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya ketika mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiri pria yang lebih muda darinya ini, dan meluncurkan bogem mentah.  
>Lawannya cukup terkejut, tapi mampu bersiaga dan menangkap tangannya; cekat pelintir ke belakang tubuh sebareng dorong, dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan.<p>

Botol jatuh menggelinding saat mereka terjatuh ke lantai. Leon gunakan lengan kanannya yang masih mengunci sebagai penahan untuk meminimal suara, dan langsung mendapatkan posisi tanpa banyak repot.

Chris sih tak masalah dengan tubuh yang meniban perutnya ini memiliki berat 70,2 kilogram. Ia mendesis karena perih dari tangan kirinya yang tertekuk di belakang tubuhnya, dan tangan sepasangnya tak terlalu beruntung dengan kondisi di atas kepala seiring cengkeram yang pastinya bakal meninggalkan bekas memar.

Genangan mulai terbentuk dari isi bir yang tumpah di lantai permukaan kayu.

Ia terdiam dan tenggelam dalam momen keheningan sengal pendek, sementara pria di atasnya melalukan pandangan yang sabar mencari jendela jiwanya... Sampai akhirnya Chris tersadar oleh jarak kedekatan wajah manis dan sepasang bibir tipis disana bergerak bersama seduh suara,

"Chris. Kalau kita mau adu otot, setidaknya tunggu sampai kadar alkhohol dalam sistem darahmu turun." Penataan kalimat perlahan, tetap pemanis sarkasme tersemu di selanya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Kennedy?" Berusaha berontak, sayangnya gagal karena pegangan yang kuat benar-benar mengurungnya penuh.

"Seharusnya _itu_ pertanyaanku." Datar si agen seakan fakta sekaligus meminta jawaban.

Anehnya dalam ilustrasi Chris, ekspresi disana lebih terarah pada khas... _Menikmati_. Dejavu mengambang tanpa diundang kembali. Sikap dari Wesker yang menghantui kala pria di atasnya menganalisa selama menatap- _menelanjangi_nya.

"Karena," Chris menahan lanjutan kalimat. Tak mungkin ia akan katakan 'kau seperti _si _Wesker keparat!' karena pasti aneh. Seakan... Ia inginkan _pengganti_ yang kaidah penempatannya tak terjabar oleh akal sehat. Dan itu membuatnya sadar, kenapa cara baik senyuman maupun sikap Kennedy membuatnya terganggu.

Ini adalah Albert Wesker yang dulu _pernah_ menjadi panutan juga simbolisasi admirasi dari tim Alpha STARS sebelum insiden penghianatan di Pegunungan Arklay.

'_Oh, Tuhan...'_ Ungkapnya dalam hati. Ada apa dengan pikirannya?  
>Ini <em>mungkin<em> karena ia tak terlalu mengenal Kennedy. Ya. Mungkin itu alasannya.

Memandang penuh peringatan, "sejak kapan kau sekuat ini?" Pertanyaan yang keluar di luar topik; sekedar alihan...

"_Chris_." Lagi-lagi nada panggilan yang penuh penekanan... Dan nafas berbau bir yang menerpa wajahnya bangkitkan sensasi yang... Semakin aneh.

Si agen meneruskan tanpa penampilan mimik berarti. "Malam sampai dini hari, 16 dan 1 seperempat botol jika aku tak melewatkan lebih. Kau _sendiri_ yang tersandung tak jelas. Dan kalau aku _boleh_ tambah, kau _baru_ pulang dari Afrika, berhadapan langsung dengan Wesker dan antek-anteknya. Itu _pasti_ sangat-sangat melelahkan."

Chris tertegun oleh pembeberan informasi detil itu, meski bibir yang dikatup rapat menunjukkan bahwa ia tak percaya dengan keterangan itu.  
>Ia minum sebanyak itu...? Rasanya jadi merasa sungguh bersalah. Efek memori yang menghantuinya ini...<p>

"Jadi... Kita baik-baik saja sekarang?" Lanjut si agen diikuti signal penekanan duduk; perberat dengan posisi mengunci yang lebih efektif.  
>Sepertinya ia takkan bebas hingga jawaban pasti.<p>

Chris menghela panjang dan istirahatkan tengkorak kepala bagian belakang pada lantai saat menjawab, "ya."

"Sungguh?" Ucap Leon kembali seakan wanti-wanti,

Itu kembalikan rasa kesal ketika lagi-lagi bertemu garis senyum berkadar 'Wesker'- Oh, tolong deh!  
>"Tak bisa <em>lihat<em> kalau aku tanggapi kalimatmu dengan normal, _Kennedy_?" Geram bak Licker; Claire sesuai horor-nya, berganti posisi kembali.

Dasar Kennedy brengsek. Kenapa juga harus sampai ikutan _beraksi_ dengan segala campur aduk permasalahan memori ini?

"'Kay, Pria tangguh." Geleng Leon.

Begitu pegangan dilepas, Chris langsung meluncurkan bogem terbaik yang mengenai telak tepat tulang rusuk milik pria di atasnya, disusul dorongan kasar seketika ia berdiri; si agen sedikit terhempas seiring erangan pendek bernada kesakitan.  
><em>'Heh. Bocah itu pantas mendapatkannya.'<em> Datarnya dalam hati. Setidaknya tak ada lagi penunjukan senyum merancukan seperti tadi.

"Ouch... Itu sakit..." Ungkapan pasif si agen saat mengangkat kaos untuk mengecek kerusakan yang diterima, dan bentuk merah tebal yang menghias di permukaan kulit mulus berwarna pastel sedikit coklat itu memang tampak buruk.  
>Tapi di balik itu, kekhawatiran Chris lebih terarah pada cara gerakan jemari disana sewaktu meraba seputar memar.<p>

Ia menelan ludah dan palingkan fokus pada bahunya yang perih sekaligus berpikir, sejak kapan tubuh pria menjadi 'sesuatu' di kedua matanya?  
>Jill jelas LEBIH seksi. Alihkan pemikiran malah teringat pembahasan slogan 'tak ada cinta dalam sistem ber-partner'. Ah, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin harus mencoba dengan Sheva nanti...?<p>

Menggeleng penuh perasaan konyol. Kenapa tiba-tiba kesan dirinya menjadi menyedihkan begini ya...?

"Sepertinya aku pantas mendapatkannya." Utaraan kalem dari sosok yang memegang jeruji pembatas balkon sebagai bantuan berdiri.

"SANGAT, Kennedy." Sahutan penuh kesal yang dibalas dengan serial wajah pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya.  
>"Tingkahmu, cara bicaramu, metode interogasi- Aku <em>bukan<em> salah satu dari _tangkapan_ teroris-mu." Penekanan gerat gigi untuk menahan limit amarah entah pada pria di hadapannya ini atau pada dirinya- tetap saja, tak seharusnya salahkan _teman_ gara-gara suasana hatinya- dan memang gara-gara si Kennedy juga YANG memancing duluan.

"Aku _tak_ _merasa_ begitu, Chris." Jawab Leon tanpa perasaan bersalah seraya membenahi pakaiannya. "Hanya khawatir. Tapi kalau itu anggapanmu, sori _kalau_ memencet tombol yang salah disini."

YA. Si _Tyrant_ gila _juga_ selalu mampu melakukan hal itu, semacam dirinya layak hiburan pribadi yang spesifik mirip spesimen lab yang spesial; benar-benar menusuk mentalnya sampai ke bawah kulit.  
>Sungguh. Ia. Benci. Itu.<p>

Ia semestinya mudah saja menyuruh bocah ini pulang agar jiwanya mendapatkan ketenangan privasi dan momen tidur berikut melupakan kejadian getir ini, dan bersihkan segala mumet tumpang tindih pikiran oleh duduk perkara yang tak jelas... Namun konspirasi takdir bertindak ke lain arah.  
>Kegalauannya diungkap seakan kesadaran pembenahan dari perasaan bersalah.<p>

"Kau... Caramu... Mirip Wesker." Ujarnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba bibir tipis si agen mulai kiblatkan senyum. Bias sinar dari lampu balkon pada sepasang iris biru metal itu sama sekali bukan cercah artian bangga, melainkan kental dengan imajinasi menantang. "Berarti kau takkan _melepaskan_ku dengan mudah, hm?"

Jika bocah ini _masih_ ingin melanjutkan inti sebelumnya, maka,

Kepal diluncurkan tanpa basa-basi lagi- kali ini benar-benar terarah serius. Lawannya sigap menghindar.

Dengan perhitungan gerakan si agen yang hendak menangkap tangannya, Chris langsung melancarkan pukulan _uppercut_ yang _sayangnya_ lolos karena pria itu memiliki tubuh yang 'ringan', jelas tingkat refleks-nya berbeda, dan kini malah pergelangannya kembali dalam posesi pelintir dengan mengambil titik buta dari belakang.

Lebih buruk lagi, akibat reaksinya yang terlambat, tangan sepasangnya juga telah tertangkap disertai gerakan dorong yang menghantarnya pada temuan tembok.  
>"Gah!" Pertemuan antara wajah dengan permukaan susunan bata yang keras benar-benar terasa bak pukulan palu dari Executioner.<p>

Hendak menjegal kaki si pendominasi, ternyata sudah keduluan tendangan pendek pada siku kaki kanannya yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan saat si agen melanjutkan kuncian telak dengan menibankan kedua tulang kering tepat di atas kedua betisnya.

Sekarang tinggallah dirinya meringis pada kontak tubuh secara penuh; bahkan dagu lawannya menyandar santai pada partian jenjang antara leher dan bahu kiri beserta bibir yang sedikit menempel dengan sengaja pada daun telinganya.

Bocah sialan!

"Kau ini, Chris..." Suara Kennedy di belakangnya...

Jelas ia berusaha melancarkan perlawanan fisik kembali dengan gerakan menyikut, tapi gagal total karena kondisi tangan sama sekali tak diberi sedikitpun celah, dan ia hanya bisa mendengus jijik.

"Pantas saja 'dia' _suka_ bermain denganmu." Kalimat itu sungguh membuatnya membelalak marah, akan tetapi perintah bahasa tubuh dari pelintir yang ditinggikan cukup membungkamnya.  
>"Kau <em>selalu<em> mudah terpancing." Lanjut si agen. "Kontrol temperamen-mu, Teman." Kicau yang senyaring gambaran toreh senyum sarkastis ala Wesker...

"Le-pas-kan, _Kennedy_." Geram Chris dengan nada rendah dan penuh ungkapan ancaman sekaligus kebencian. Ia serius sudah terganggu dengan segala sikap dari pria yang bergelar 'sahabat' bagi adiknya ini.

"Dan biarkan aku jadi sanksak hidup?" Sahut si agen. "Nah~ Kurasa tidak, _Chris_."  
>Sebelum Chris sempat bicara, pria itu teruskan dengan balasan kalimat yang lebih mengintimidasi. "Meski kau pilih opsi berteriak pada Claire, kurasa kau masih sepenuhnya sadar dengan sedikit <em>harga diri<em>_,_ bukan?"

"_Urrgghh_..." Niat terakhirnya terbaca, lagi dan lagi.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu _kalau_ Wesker-_mu_ berada di posisiku." Bisik si agen seakan sengaja memfokuskannya pada satu-satunya subyek pahit ini. Bocah sialan ini terlihat _menikmati_ bermain dengan topik yang sensitif.

"_Fuck you_ Kennedy!" Seruan kasar yang tanpa perduli pengaturan volume- _sayangnya_ malah tak gemparkan si Putri Tidur.  
><em>'Claire...'<em> Tangisnya dalam hati, dan renyah tawa kecil yang menyambung kemudian semakin menyiksanya.

"'Kay, jika _itu_ memuaskanmu, Chris. Hm... _Foreplay_ dulu?" Bisikan dengan nada yang dibuat sangat seksi... Dan _bodohnya_, Chris _memproses_ kalimat tersebut bersama deretan ilustrasi ANEH yang memalukan hingga tak sadar kalau pegangan mengendur; jemari si agen sudah berpindah menyendok rahangnya sebareng wajah yang mendekat dan-

Dan sesuatu yang tabu-pun terjadi.

Ciuman. Mulut ke mulut, bahkan lidah yang menggesek lidahnya diikuti pertukaran ludah. Dan masih tak sadar kalau kuncian tangan terakhir sudah dilepas.

Sesaat, Chris terhipnotis gerakan bibir yang memimpin dengan gerakan lembut tanpa pemaksaan dalam beberapa waktu yang entah-ada-berapa hitungan-detik-lamanya merasakan kebolehan fasih milik pria lawan mainnya- "PRIA!" Teriaknya; sekarang serius benar-benar teriak. Si agen secara insting langsung berdiri menjauh begitu ia memutar tubuh sebareng lontarkan pukulan.

Berdiri menggunakan tumpuan lututnya yang pegal, Kennedy jelas telah siapkan kuda-kuda antara kabur atau tetap bertarung. Tentu ia takkan biarkan bocah itu mengambil kedua opsi. Tidak setelah... _Urrghhh_!

"Seharusnya aku tahu pilihan lajangmu selama ini karena kau HOMO!" Serunya sembari menyeka mulut.

Leon segera berikan 'ekspresi'. "Fakta, Chris. Bagaimanapun akhir petualangan misi atau _partnership_, aku _tetap_ dapatkan wanita di ranjangku. Sukarela."

Kekesalan Chris telah mencapai puncak. "Mau membuat akhir petualangan _partnership_ dengan aturan_mu_?" Seraya melemaskan jemari kedua tangan. "Jadi kita lanjut _fuck_, hah? Akan kuberikan secara _sukarela_ segala super imajinasi menarik untuk_mu_. Keras dan Manis. Jangan sampai kau menangis, _Kennedy_."

Baru bergerak hendak lancarkan serangan, Chris berhenti begitu melihat cara lawannya memegang kuat-kuat metal penahan balkon dengan persiapan menendang jika ia mendekat.  
>Tak hilang akal, segera tendang keras-keras jangkauan jeruji hingga menghasilkan efek getaran. Dan si agen sekilas tampak terkejut bahwa itu lolos dari perhitungan.<p>

Kesempatannya! Chris tanpa tanggung lagi langsung sarangkan bogem pada tulang rusuk kiri lawan. Sebelum Kennedy sempat meringkuk, lengan kiri menangkap tubuh ramping itu dan dekapnya kuat-kuat dengan rajaman kuku masuk tempat bekas terpukul- harapannya _memang_ sampai titik poin tak bisa bernafas.

Kedua lutut lawan juga sigap ditahan karena kepastian kemana itu bakal diarahkan. Sebelum laluan arah tangan dari lawan, ia dahului dengan menjambak rambut dan paksa menengadah secara kasar, lalu letakkan ciuman pada bibir di depannya.

Ya. CIUMAN. Tapi ini hanya sekedar BALASAN SKOR!

Aduan gigi, lidahnya yang merajam masuk tanpa gerakan selaras dari lawan mainnya, dan jemari yang sesekali menepak sekaligus meremas kedua bahunya seakan meminta jeda tarikan nafas...

Seluruh otot-otot Kennedy tampak intens karena mencoba melepaskan diri sekaligus akibat kontraksi oksigen yang menipis- sesuai pengetahuannya, tapi Chris tetap saja cuek.  
>Ini adalah hukuman. Jika lawannya sampai <em>berani<em> memilih gigit, ia benar-benar akan _fuck_-nya sekarang dan disini. Sangat SERIUS. Itu ditunjukkan jelas dengan gesek yang sama sekali minor romantis antara temuan masing sisi depan celana yang berikan gambaran jelas ukuran panjang kepemilikan; pastinya pria yang lebih muda darinya ini syok.

"...Mmhhh-" Bumbu erangan tertahan semakin alamatkan hormonal berapi-api kala ia memperdalam penuh.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, dominasi _memang_ menyenangkan.  
>Rasa metal dari darah yang sempat mengisi indera pengecap... Rupanya antuk gigi tadi sempat menyobek bibir bawah lawan mainnya. Hmph, selama bukan miliknya... tentu-<p>

"Eheemm!"

Chris langsung memutus ciuman dan dorong sosok di hadapannya secara kasar seakan sosok yang menjadi lawan mainnya barusan adalah sosok yang terkontaminasi penyakit menjijikkan- dalam versinya: zombie.

Leon sendiri tersandar lemas pada metal penahan balkon dengan setengah terbatuk dan setengah tertawa menyaksikan tampang polos serba salah seperti anak kecil baru yang baru tertangkap basah mencuri permen.

"Chris...?" Ucapan terperangah dari Claire yang sedang berdiri bersandar di daun pintu pembatas balkon. Pandangan yang super spektakuler disana cukup berikan kepastian kalau-

'_Oh, Tuhan...'_

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau itu... Ehm, oke. Tapi LEON, sahabatku sendiri?" Lanjut adiknya dengan ekspresi 'WOW' yang terbesit JELAS.

Y-Ya. T-tapi ini hanya- Chris baru mau buka mulut untuk membela diri, tapi sudah ditinggal pergi oleh adiknya yang kini merenggangkan kedua tangan.  
>"Oh, mimpi buruk." Sambung wanita itu kala menggosok kedua mata dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan dalam.<p>

Bagus... _'Mungkin dia akan berpikir ini adalah mimpi...' _Ujar benaknya secara optimis.  
>Rasa gemetar dari tubuh masih belum hilang. Ini karena ia <em>sempat<em> _menikmati_ kejadian tadi... Atau gara-gara ketawan?  
><em>'T-Tapi ini hanya samai skor... kan...?'<em> Kali ini reaksi pikiran untuk mendukung benar-benar tak sejalan, bahkan kosong. Total.

Perlahan, adiknya menoleh disertai senyum nakal. "Tolong deh gunakan kamar. Tetangga _juga_ bisa lihat lho."  
>Segala optimis langsung hancur berantakan karena jelas, kemungkinannya Claire sudah <em>pose<em> disana cukup lama.

Luwes tawa dari si agen segera Chris hadiahi dengan pandangan tajam dan debat pikiran.  
>Serius saja... Permainan-pun seharusnya ada batasannya. Tapi seandainya kalau mau direkonstruksi ulang... Tak dipungkiri... Kennedy memiliki bibir yang sangat... Menarik, tipis dan kenyal. Bahkan ukuran tubuh yang sangat pas dalam pelukan... Jujur saja, itu sangat ANEH.<br>Kennedy pasti tergolong _Bi_ dan...

'_Tenangkan dirimu, Chris... Kau kan menyukai wanita...'_ Meski begitu, hukuman harus tetap berlanjut.

"_Aku_ pastikan _kau_ mati, Kennedy." Geramnya.  
>Sudah terbayang indahnya mencekik leher <em>kecil<em> itu. Lagipula di luar terdapat tempat sampah ukuran besar. Jika Umbrella mampu membersihkan sesuatu dengan mudah, kenapa ia tidak?

"Oh...? Kupikir kau mau berikan segala super imajinasi untukku... Keras. Dan. Manis?" Sahutan yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya penuh pengaturan nada plus jilatan yang basahi luka di bibir bawah.  
>Ouch, sial. Bayangan otomatis beralih tema.<p>

Tiba-tiba si agen meluncur dengan putaran tendang yang telak mengenai rusuk kirinya, dan Chris terjengkang ke samping. _'Dasar licik!'_ Paraunya saat hendak beranjak bangun.

"Chris. Sungguh... Bagaimana bisa aku _kau_ levelkan dengannya. Apa kau... Sebegitu _kehilangan_nya?" Kennedy memandangnya dengan aura supremasi yang _nyaris_ membuat dirinya gemetar.

Kehilangan...? Ya. Tapi termasuk permasalahan seperti tadi? Itu GILA!  
>Jemari mengepal. Akan tetapi bias dalam kedua iris biru metal itu kilaukan redup yang menyesak dada. Seakan... Cukup terpukul karena disamakan dengan si sarap Wesker?<p>

Memang tak ada pertimbangan alasan untuk makhluk 'menarik' yang berdiri di hadapannya selain persamaan gaya yang tampak semata... Tapi-

"Sungguh..." Tahu-tahu sekejap senyum terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Lagi-lagi cara senyum yang menyebalkan.  
>"Memang menyenangkan. <em>Christopher<em>." Lalu si agen berjalan santai memasuki ruangan.

Menyenangkan? Dia pikir ini semacam permainan _normal_? SAKIT JIWA!  
><em>'Oke. Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan...'<em> Hatinya mendendang bak mantra kala memijat tempat yang tadi ditendang. Kemudian satu hal memukul mentalnya, yaitu sebutan nama panjangnya.  
>Jarang, semenjak tak ada yang tahu bahkan tak tertulis dalam data-data personal; mantan kapten STARS-nya JUGA menggunakan nama itu secara vulgar mirip nama anjing peliharaan.<p>

Ugh! Cukup sudah! Bocah itu HARUS mati!

"KENNEDY!" Teriaknya sambil berdiri dan berlari menyusul, kerusuhan derap-pun beriring.

Leon sigap melompati sofa sembari ambil jaket.

"KEMARI, _Jalang_!" Seru Chris.

Ingin pojokkan ke dapur supaya bisa sekalian ambil pisau... Dan entah terbaca, keduanya serempak pandangi jalanan kosong yang mengarah ke pintu depan.

_'_Oh, tidak. Kau takkan lolos dari ini!'__ Chris sungguhan dengan idenya. PISAU- Machete yang didapat dari set peralatan dalam tas _duffel_.  
>Hal bagus dari Kennedy karena meletakkan tasnya di dalam area ruang keluarga; walau <em>Beretta<em> sebenarnya lebih mengundang, genggam sudah meraih deretan teratas.

Lemparan berhasil menancap daun pintu. Jelas berhentikan niat si agen untuk menyentuh kenop pintu- namun bukan takut begitu melihat tancap dari parang ternyata terlewat jauh hingga dekat bingkai; dan targetnya tertegun. "Wow, Chris. Sekarang aku tahu _kenapa_ kau butuh _2_ misil untuk kepala_nya_."

Penghinaan tersebut layak lemparan Granat Incendiary. _Membakarnya._  
>Dan ia bisa lari dengan kecepatan tinggi <em>kalau<em> lagi niat super mode pembunuh. "Jangan khawatir, Kennedy... Masih ada satu lagi yang sangat _pas_ khusus untuk_mu_."

Bicara menjijikkan? Lalu kenapa? Toh batas limit sudah terlewat sejak tadi. Mau MAIN, huh? KULADENI!

Berlari walau tersandung sana-sini, pintu yang telah terbuka setengah berhasil ia labrak sebelum kesempatan lawan untuk lolos- Satu lagi hal bagus, Kennedy tadi mengunci pintu itu, pastinya memperlambat. Bocah itu terlalu memprioritaskan perlindungan, mungkin trauma kejadian di Kota Raccoon.

Kini, satu petak jarak, muka bertemu muka dan lawan bertemu lawan rupanya sirene-kan alarm bagi mental si agen seperti melodi kala melawan bos besar; dimana sekarang tampak takut- sepertinya; dan lemparkan pegangan jaket.  
>Senjata terakhir itu ia libas mirip adegan si mutasi G menampis misil.<p>

"Jadi, _atas_ atau _bawah_?" Senyumnya mirip semeringah predator.

Lawan _tampak_ tertuju serius antara debat atas: parang yang tadi menancap di pintu, dimana itu bakal membutuhkan perlawanan penuh dengannya;  
>Atau ke samping tangga menyeberang luas ruang keluarga: entah tas <em>duffel<em>-nya atau set peralatannya- kali ini hal bagus dari Claire meminta waktu santai yang berarti tanpa persenjataan melekat di tubuh- juga bakal LEBIH membutuhkan perlawanan penuh dengannya.

Jelas tak ada pilihan lain selain alternatif lari menjajaki anak tangga ke lantai atas.

Chris tahu lantai atas berarti jalan buntu. Ayolah, lantai 24 dari daratan bumi? Kecuali si Kennedy gila itu memilih jalan terbodoh, dimana sepanjang pengetahuannya dari cerita-cerita pengalaman Claire, _memang_ ekstrim.

"Ya. LARI, _Kitty_!" Ia segera ikuti langkah si agen.

Claire baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menggeleng pada tingkah kanak-kanak kedua pria dewasa itu.  
>"Akhirnya ke kamar, huh?" Gumannya sambil mendengarkan kerusuhan barang-barang pecah dan dentum barang berat dari langit-langit bersambung rintihan sahabatnya.<br>Setelahnya... Secara _aneh_ keadaan di atas diam sunyi senyap.

"A~ah. Dasar laki-laki." Benahi ikat rambut dan berjalan menuju sofa. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika mengambil porsi duduk dan nyamankan diri berikut letakkan kaki pada meja, lalu menyalakan televisi dengan suara kencang melalui _remote._ Tak lupa cemilan sisa popcorn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**


	3. Bet!

_Peringatan__: Adegan sentuhan. Sepertinya sudah masuk rating "M".  
><span>Ringkasan<span>: Chris, bermain dengan Leon S. Kennedy bisa membuatmu sakit kepala! _

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 3: Bet!<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Mmmpphhh...!"<p>

Mengacuhkan suara berulang dari mulut yang tersumpal gulungan kaos kaki bersih... Chris sangat puas melihat desain _bondage_ hasil kreasinya.

Kennedy terbaring di lantai dingin, kedua tangan terikat sabuk kulit hitam yang didapat dari celana si Kennedy sendiri; tersambung salah satu kaki ranjang. Sedang kedua betis kaki terikat simpul mati dari kain seprei- Tak lupa penyiksaan tindih dari porsinya yang seberat 98 kilogram pada kedua dengkul.

Kini yang tersisa selain alunan nafas berat dari keduanya, juga terdapat panorama kamar yang berantakan bak kapal pecah- Pastinya bakal super menyusahkan nanti pagi. Tapi hei,

_Priceless_.

Benar-benar butuh banyak perjuangan, dan bocah ini selayaknya gelar: selalu lolos dari maut; harus adu jotos dan tendang di sana-sini.  
>Setidaknya Chris <em>berusaha<em> tak mengenai wajah manis disana.

"Kau tahu...? Kau _memang_ ganteng, Kennedy." Utaraan sekedar dramatisasi pada puncak permainan. Walau begitu, tetap harus praktek biar kapok.

Jempol meraba memar di rahang kiri, kemudian deret jari menyusul; bermain di sepanjang tulang rahang, diteruskan ke ujung dagu... Lalu ke leher...  
>Selama itu, si agen hanya kerutkan kedua alis bukan arti marah, melainkan mengevaluasi.<p>

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu dengan _kisah _di balkon tadi, hm?" Menelusur ke bidang dada, kemudian sengaja diperlambat begitu menuruni lekuk otot-otot perut. "Aturanku tak perlu ranjang, Kennedy."

Protes "mmmfff" dibalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Oh~ Ia akan SANGAT menikmati ini~

"Kau inginkan janjiku, kan? Keras. Dan. Manis?" Berhenti di pinggiran celana panjang, satu per satu jari menyusuri lingkar itu penuh aba-aba tantangan.

Begitu susun jemari menyelip di baliknya, Kennedy kontan hentakkan tubuh gara-gara sentuhan yang hampir bersinggung pada benda kepemilikan- Ternyata hanya untuk menarik ujung kaos dan angkat hingga batas dada, mengekspos hitungan bilur memar di sepanjang kulit tersebut.

Sejenak, si agen melepas nafas panjang di tengah sengal.

Lega? _'Heh. Terima itu!' _Terbahak dalam hati. _'Oh, jangan khawatir, Kennedy. Masih banyak situasi sport-jantung untukmu.'_

"..." Amati tampilan kulit sehalus wanita, pandangan fokuskan pada legam terawal dimana sudah terbentuk lingkar ungu dan kuning.  
>Iapun sarangkan tekanan ujung telunjuk secara iseng. Itu buat si agen bergerak kembali, namun tak lebih. Jelas bocah ini terlatih untuk bertahan dalam penyiksaan fisik. Kalau mental sih... <em>Mungkin<em> saja.

Sejauh perasaan bersalah, ia tetap akan mendidik iblis kecil ini.

Menunduk tanpa memutus pertemuan pandang, lidah menjilat memar terbawah dekat pinggul. Kennedy sekarang gemetar. Jelas ini menyeramkan- Sesuai logika realitanya juga.  
>Chris paksakan mengulum oh-begitu-dalamnya... Dan si agen merespon "mmffff!" penuh arti rancu.<p>

Uraikan senyum tepat menjilat kembali, sembari menghitung kecepatan kontraksi rangka dada si agen kala jari-jari tangan sepasangnya meraba dari sisi paha kanan Kennedy, merambat naik ke teritori privat; buka pengait dan turunkan retsleting celana panjang.

Godaan lidah mencapai garis celana dalam, lalu ulangi kulum kembali- kali ini lebih lembut dan menantang.  
>Semakin lama, reaksi yang dicari semakin pudar. Chris mulai khawatir.<p>

Sekejap jeda dari kontak fisik dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar mengecek... Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat wajah yang disisikan ke samping dekat lengan kiri, rambut sedikit lepek beralur berantakan bersama kelengkapan detil pipi yang merona merah.

Jujur, ia mengakui sebuah kata bagi pria ini.

_Sensual._

Yang sedikit mengganggunya adalah sikap mudah seakan menyerah. Kalau hal begini sampai terjadi di dalam misi, berapa banyak yang bakal mengambil _giliran_?

"Aw, Kennedy~ Aku bahkan belum mencapai bagian terbaiknya." Merangkak maju dan sejajarkan pandangan.  
>"Tapi... Memang menyenangkan, kan? <em>Kitty<em>...?" Menyeka leleh bulir-bulir keringat di leher itu, jemari perlahan menyisir bagian sisi jenjang.

Hm... Sedikit tanda tak masalah, kan? Ia perlu membuat kejadian ini sebagai 'luka' seumur hidup.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi _label_ untukmu. Supaya tak nyasar." Tutur memakai penempatan nada yang dibuat sadis.

Meski si agen melirik setajam pisau, tetap pandangan itu adalah pasif.  
><em>Dare<em>? _Double-dare_? Oh, baiklah. Chris mengincip gigit pada jenjang yang terbuka itu, dan buahkan reaksi dongak disertai hentakan keras sedikit berontak.

Dari kemenangan porsi tubuhnya yang besar sekaligus agak bersandar ini mampu menahan gumul... Sekali lagi cercah dominasi mengundangnya untuk berlaku lebih.

Tarik gulungan kaos kaki dari mulut itu... Dan sesuai keinginannya, Kennedy mengerang perih diimbuh panggilan akan namanya. Berulang dan berulang... Semakin penuhi hasrat.

Jambak rambut agar wajah itu tak menghindar, ia melepaskan gigit dan menangkap mulut lawan mainnya, berlanjut ciuman yang cukup brutal... Bahkan dirinya menggesekkan teritori privat-nya pada milik Kennedy demi memenuhi 'rasa'.

Chris sebenarnya bukan tipe pemain kasar, tapi entah kenapa... Situasi menyerah saat awal permainan tadi mempengaruhinya ke segi posesif. Tubuhnya mulai mengharapkan 'timbal balik'. Dan sosok Kennedy ini sedikit demi sedikit tercetak secara eksklusif baik pada gambaran imajinasi ataupun kenyataan.

Obsesi, dan ia _sangat_ penasaran.

Mendeteksi kemaluan lawan mainnya telah mengeras, Chris memutus ciuman tanpa pisahkan diri dari pautan antar mulut, dan tangan kiri memaksa turunkan set celana.

Kennedy semakin berontak. "...Chris- Stop! Stop!" Rintihan selama jeda nafas... Ia tak perdulikan permintaan itu saat jari-jari tangan kirinya berhasil menggenggam dan mengeluarkan batang penis dari balik celana dalam.  
>Tubuh di bawahnya langsung meringkuk supaya menjauhkan tangannya.<p>

Chris sudah tak sabar. Ini layak menenangkan kuda binal. Untung kedua kaki Kennedy terikat.  
>Namun tak sadar kalau memar parah di seputar pergelangan tangan yang terkunci dalam ikatan sabuk telah berganti luka segar akibat betot beserta gesekan sisi-sisi pinggiran keras dari sabuk.<p>

Tak menyerah, ia lepaskan pegangan jambak, lalu balikkan tubuh Kennedy pada posisi setengah tengkurap dan tetapkan kedua dengkul disana sebagai tumpu, berlanjut jari-jari yang masih memegang kendali tadi mengawali gerakan mengocok.

Sejalan deret angka menit, sisi akal sehatnya sudah tak terpakai lagi. Intonasi variasi dari campur aduk desah berat berpadu rintihan terangkai bak melodi dalam kepalanya.

Pria di bawahnya tak lagi melawan walau terdapat keluasan jarak dari posisi Chris merangkap.

"...Ch-Ghh! Chris! Berhenti... Henti-Nnh...!" Suara Kennedy semakin serak dan parau. Ia merasakan limit di sela itu, dan percepat gerakan mengocok sebareng tangan sepasangnya merambah bidang dada dan memainkan putaran jemari pada ujung puting.

Nafas terdengar berat dan semakin berat... Hingga pinggul sedikit bergerak seiring kontraksi otot-otot punggung...  
>"...Nggh! Nh-AH...!" Erangan terakhir diikuti ekspresi tubuh yang sedikit merenggang, Kennedy melepaskan tekanan ejakulasi.<p>

Chris tak memberikan kalimat apapun saat tubuh di bawahnya terpuruk lemah di lantai, dan ia sendiri cukup tercengang seketika melihat jari-jari tangan kirinya basah oleh lendir cairan mani.

Entah kenapa, walau bukti itu memuaskan dalam segi perlakuan, Chris tak menemukan seni dari tujuan terawalnya.  
>Apakah ini pelajaran? Tantangan? Rasa? Atau kenikmatan?<p>

Sebagai wujud perasaan bersalah, tangan kanannya hendak mengelus rambut pirang kecoklatan disana, dan urung tepat kalimat keluar dari mulut Kennedy.  
>"...Sekarang kau mau lanjut <em>fuck...<em>?_" _Kelam dan datar, tak lebih selain arti sarkastis.

Chris menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat tatapan tajam penuh kelabu kebencian teracu padanya.  
>Apa yang diperoleh ini tentu pantas. Ia melakukan perbuatan kotor tadi untuk sebuah 'aksi', bukan perasaan.<p>

Beranjak berdiri, kemudian berjalan memungut kotak tisu basah sekaligus mengambil sebagian kertas untuk bersihkan tangannya sekalian mengambil sebuah kaleng _First Aid_ dari kabinet peralatan, lalu taruh kedua barang itu di samping si agen.

"Pintu di samping." Ujarnya kala melangkahkan kedua kaki kembali; kini ke kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba suara kayu patah disambung dentum gabruk dari belakangnya... Chris menoleh berikut balikkan badan, dan dapatkan pemandangan ranjang dimana salah satu sudutnya berada dalam kondisi terjerembab. Juga penampilan sosok yang sedang membenahi celana sebatas gantungkan di kedua pangkal paha berikut merapikan baju.

"Sekedar anjuran, Chris. Lain kali... Kalau mau mengikat _orang,_ pastikan tidak tersambung apapun." Ucap si agen sembari memakai ujung potongan kaki kayu untuk menyobek lilitan tali seprei.  
>"Dan jangan tinggalkan sembarangan. Bertemu tipe sepertiku... Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang <em>kalau<em> aku mau. Tangan kosong atau terikat, itu bukan masalah." Mengambil kertas tisu basah, dan beranjak bangun- membersihkan tanpa harus malu.

Chris mengangkat kedua alis.  
><em>'Benarkah?' <em>Meski pikirannya bisa setengah bercanda, situasi Kennedy tak dapat diindahkan. Set jari-jari kedua tangan disana tak pantang menggodanya.

"_Tadi_pun, di balkon atau disini... Aku _masih_ bisa." Lanjut Kennedy saat gerakan menyusuri, melingkar dan membasuh di seputar kepala penis, diteruskan toreh kertas baru bagi ujung saluran urethra. Semua itu membuat Chris menelan ludah atas gejolak perasaan baru di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sekarang apa maumu?" Balasnya dengan kesungguhan murni pertanyaan ketimbang tantangan.

"Mauku?" Si agen melempar balik pertanyaan itu sebareng kertas-kertas tisu bekas tadi dikepal menjadi kisut, dan dilempar ke tong sampah dekat pintu.  
>"Kau berjalan pergi dariku seperti membuang <em>pelacur<em> setelah menyentuhku, _lalu_ mengusirku? Menurutmu, _apa_ mauku?"

_'Pelacur...? Mengusir?'_ Chris memijat keningnya sejenak.  
>"Aku minta maaf, oke. Tapi kenyataan, Kennedy. Kalau bukan karena dirimu yang <em>merry-go-round<em> menantangku, aku takkan bertindak sejauh ini."

Wajah poker si Kennedy buyar bersama penunjukan tingkah kesal saat kaitkan pengait celana, dan mengunci retsleting. "Tadi kau bilang aku seperti Wesker. Sekarang aku _yang_ menantangmu?"

"Sudahlah, Kennedy!" Bentaknya. Pengucapan nama si _Tyrant_ gila itu adalah yang terakhir.  
>Ia muak menyaksikan berbagai kesamaan baik dari khas perawakan, sikap. Bahkan muak oleh cara si agen mengangkat topik itu layak kehidupan Neraka yang selama ini dijalani adalah bualan semata.<p>

"Leon." Sambung si agen. "Aku tak suka kau mengucap namaku seperti Wesker."

Lagi-lagi Chris bertahan di ambang frustasi.

"Baik. _Leon_. Pintu di samping. Aku _tidak_ mengusir atau apapun yang kau anggap dalam kepalamu. Pikiranku mumet, beri ruang sedikit. Besok kita bisa bertarung atau apapun yang kau ma-" Gerakan kecil dari kedua kaki si agen benar-benar membuat instingnya berada pada standar was-was.  
>Lebih parah lagi, keadaan mentalnya seperti menanti serangan kombo <em>Phantom Dance-Knee Cannon<em> milik Wesker.

Wesker _lagi_. _'Brengsek! Berhenti membelotkan pikiran!'_ Umpatnya bagi si musuh bebuyutan di Neraka- atau dirinya?

Lawan bicaranya kini mengucap lebih sabar. "Tak ada 'besok', Chris. Misi berikut _mungkin_ aku takkan seberuntung menghindar, lari, memotong, atau menarik pemicu senjata. Kesempatanmu. Dan itu _sebelum_ aku melewati pintu kamarmu. Setelahnya, _kupastikan_ kau takkan pernah melihatku lagi."

Chris nyaris teriak. Seakan-akan ia dihadapkan pada keputusan _ganjil_ hidup atau mati. Itu serius bikin stres.  
>Tidakkah ada yang sadar keadaannya saat ini? Terintimidasi, sangat lelah, dan <em>Leon<em> ini memakai pertanyaannya untuk mempertanyakan hal yang _dia_ mau ke dirinya, padahal dirinya sendiri saja tak tahu apa-apa!

"Ya. _Double-dare_ untukmu." Tantangnya tanpa tele-tele lebih.

Walau jujur, sangat takut jika suatu saat akan berdiri di depan nisan bergrafir 'Leon S. Kennedy' seperti kala situasi Jill... _hanya_ untuk merenung kata "kenapa". Tapi ia terlalu lelah atas tumpang tindih duduk perkara tak jelas.

Leon menggeleng dan berjalan. Tak perlu acara melodramatik. Pintu, dibuka dan ditutup.

Kedua matanya langsung mengedip. '_Serius?'_

Sesuatu klik di kepala. Besit ingatan semenjak jabat tangan pertama, gurauan-gurauan kecil dari pria itu setiap kali pembicaraan telepon...  
>11 Tahun adalah waktu yang fantastik lama DAN <em>salah<em> untuk refleksi lebih-dari-teman.

Jika memasukkan adegan di mobil dan kalimat "...membina mode kekasih dengan salah seorang _dari_ Redfield..."

_'Jangan-jangan Kennedy...'_ Ah, benar juga. Yang dipertanyakan oleh Kennedy adalah keinginan SETELAH situasi 'insiden' tadi.

_'Oh, Tuhan... Kau pasti bercanda...' _Ia buru-buru keluar kamar dan menyusul, akhirnya dapat menggaet lengan atas. Namun tampisan kasar bangkitkan emosi ke masalah harga diri.  
>Mengejar seorang <em>pria<em> demi membahas 'mode kekasih'? Ia sungguh berusaha TERKERAS dan itu _ironis_.

"Apa masalahmu, hah!" Seru Chris sebareng Leon terus mengayun kedua kaki menuruni anak tangga.  
>"Kau yang bermain disini, lalu minta serius? Itu <em>maumu?<em> Perduli bagaimana tanggapanku?"

_'Uh, Chris. Bukankah kau SEKARANG berdiri disini untuknya?'_ Jawaban dari otaknya. Oh, sempurna. Ia memasuki tahap gila.

"Leon!" Serunya lagi. Itu masih diacuhkan.

Lari. Menggoda. Dan lari. Dan lari lagi. Berbagai macam jenis emosi sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepala.  
><em>'Dasar Jalang!'<em> Chris mengikuti dan segera tarik bahu kiri Leon seiring luncur pukulan.

Pria di depannya balikkan badan dan sigap tebas arahan bogemnya. Tahu-tahu lengan mengalung lehernya, tubuh terbawa alur bungkuk- ternyata perut dihantam keras oleh batok dengkul. Lengan tadi telah menarik diri tepat efek momentum menggoyahkan fokus keseimbangan, dan semakin rusak oleh tendangan keras di wajah.

Belum kesempatan nafas saat tangan bersandar sisi tembok, cengkeram jari-jari langsung melilit leher, lalu bawa tubuhnya dalam alun banting ke jejer anak tangga- serius tanpa ampun.

"LEON!" Suara Claire dari lantai bawah...

Chris masih terenggah dari posisi kepala pada anak tangga menurun, dan baru sadar kalau sosok di atasnya merangkap sedikit bersimpuh pada satu kaki... Tangan sepasang disana telah bersiap dengan ancang kepal.  
>Seluruh bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri kala memperhatikan warna dari kedua iris biru metal milik Leon ternyata hampir menyamai warna biru es.<br>Deskripsinya... Itu adalah konsentrasi _niat_ membunuh.

"Leon! Apa-apaan sih?" Seru Claire disertai langkah pendek menaiki anak tangga...

Leon berdiri, mengunci pandangan pada Chris selama Redfield terkecil membantu si kakak ke posisi duduk.  
>"Chris, kau tak apa-apa?" Claire sangat khawatir ketika mengamati memar bekas jari di leher Chris, dan menatap si sahabat tepat dering ponsel terdengar.<p>

Leon meneruskan berjalan pada anak tangga sambil mengambil ponsel. Suara Hunnigan dari sistem speaker tunjukkan keterangan kalimat tentang misi baru yang bertempat di Miami.  
>Percakapan itu lumayan singkat, tak lebih sekedar penyampaian titik-titik koordinat dan ketentuan target.<p>

Chris hanya diam saat lantai bawah terisi suara metal dari set persenjataan sebareng kelebat jaket yang dipakai, selanjutnya Leon lewat dengan tangan mengepak pistol _Silver Ghost_ ke _holster_, mengenakan sepatu, dan membuka pintu depan.

"LEON!" Teriak Claire. Si pemilik nama hanya cuek dan keluar. "Leon Kennedy!" Nada ala ibu kepada anak dijawab daun pintu yang ditutup.

Chris mendesah lelah. _'Yep. Dia serius.'_

Ingin... Ia _masih_ ingin mengejar. Tapi tubuhnya super lelah.

"Terlalu dia itu!" Ujar Claire. Tangan kiri disanggahkan pada biola pinggang, sedang tangan sepasangnya memaut pada bisep kakaknya; beri bantuan berdiri, kemudian memandang dalam-dalam penuh permintaan keterangan. "_Chris_?"

Sebelum Claire mengutarakan kalimat, tangan kanan Chris menggosok poni disana saat berjalan ke kamar.

Menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar, batin mengomel. _'Terserah. Urusanmu, bukan urusanku.' _Seraya memungut kaleng _First Aid_ yang tergeletak di lantai dan semprotkan pada bilur-bilur memar.

Masuk ke bilik kamar mandi dan sandarkan kedua tangan pada wastafel. Sekarangpun kata "kenapa" terus berkutat dalam pelik pikiran.

3 Tahun fokus mengemban misi 'dunia' memberantas Bio Terorisme sekaligus mencari Jill, nyaris tak terlintas untuk mencari kesenangan seks. Tentu kecantikan Sheva sangat natural. Luar biasa malah. Namun keinginan itu sungguh... _Tak ada_.

Kennedy sendiri memang tak buruk... Dan lucunya, dirinya sampai terpancing sejauh ini?

Memejamkan kedua kelopak mata... Tetap tak bisa menghilangkan ingatan favorit tentang tubuh itu: wangi khas dari cologne yang berbaur dalam keringat, dan bagaimana halusnya lembar-lembar rambut pirang kecoklatan milik Kennedy...  
>Chris langsung hujamkan pukulan keras ke kaca atas luapan kebencian pada dirinya sendiri. Kepingan tajam berjatuhan ke wastafel sebareng sandarkan dahi pada sisi retak.<p>

Apa Kennedy serius menginginkan komitmen? Ini baru pertemuan kedua mereka sejak masalah Claire di Penjara Rockfort, kan?  
><em>'Apa ini wajar?'<em> Seraya memandang ke bawah, dimana 'kebutuhan' mulai menarik atensinya.

Wow. Hanya memikirkan Kennedy sudah membuat si 'adik kecil' bereaksi. Ini _jelas_ tak wajar.

Putar kenop air dingin, biarkan mengisi _tub_ sementara melucuti seluruh pakaian dan masuk, merebah di dalam _tub..._ Rileks-kan diri selama air terus naik merendam tubuh. Harapannya pengaruh air akan melenyapkan _s__emua _'rasa' atas Kennedy.  
>Sayangnya remang penekanan formasi satu demi satu kata dari mulut Kennedy masih torehkan pertanyaan.<p>

Ingat-ingat... Rasanya Claire pernah bilang bahwa jalan sebagai 'pejuang' yang dipilih oleh si Kennedy didasari oleh rasa kagum terhadap dirinya. Semacam idola, mungkin? Berarti ada kemungkinan kalau bocah itu sudah menyimpan perasaan padanya cukup lama.

Jika akting sesempurna itu tak pernah gagal di pengelihatannya... Pemicu dari semua ini sebenarnya apa?

"..." Chris menatap langit-langit sebentar, dan membasuh wajah. Kemudian dengan berat hati berdiri, melangkah keluar dari _tub._  
>Mungkin urusan ini memang harus diselesaikan. Secara kooperatif si Kennedy ataupun tidak.<p>

Ini akan menjadi hari yang _sangat_ panjang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

* * *

><p>AN:

Um, maaf. Daku harus mengganti beberapa adegan disini setelah kemarin di-publish tanggal 24 karena teman meminta adegan lebih dari sekedar "berhenti di tengah jalan". Hehehe~  
>Para "Silent Reader", thanks sudah membaca. *Hugz*<p> 


	4. Call!

_Peringatan__: Hanya kisah persaudaraan.  
><em>_Ringkasan__: Claire selalu mendukung apapun yang terjadi. Ya. Apapun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bab 4: Call!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jam 5 pagi adalah tebakan terbaik dari Claire, karena secara logika, <em>seseorang<em> harus memberikan permintaan maaf yang _tulus_.

Tentu saja ia tak perlu menguping untuk mengetahui itu.  
>Ayolah... Leon sudah pernah menghabiskan waktu 26 jam dengan 18 jam misi penyelamatan dan 6 jam pingsan, juga 2 jam menjalankan perahu motor ke titik jemput helikopter, bahkan sekarang merangkap Secret Service spesial bagi Ashley Graham saja tak mampu membuat kesal si sahabat...<p>

Jujur saja. Melihat Leon kehilangan kontrol emosi setelah versi agen, sungguh tak pernah- walau jaman pertama kali bertemu juga tidak kok.

Mengenal sifat kakak tersayangnya, Leon pasti _sadar_ tentang masalah tata krama.  
>Claire sendiri juga tahu kalau semua laki-laki dewasa memiliki sisi kanak-kanak alias egois. Ditambah lingkup harga diri; watak keras bersama watak tenang yang suka bercanda? Yep. Bak melempar monyet ke kandang macan.<p>

Situasi di kamar... Ia tak melewatkan memar bekas gigitan di leher itu sewaktu Leon berlalu menerima telepon dari Hunnigan. Pastinya menantang Chris Redfield sama sekali BUKAN pilihan terbaik.  
>Hm... Jadi timbul praduga, pancingan apa yang diberikan sampai si kakak berani meletakkan "cap" kepemilikan?<p>

Nah, sekarang adalah awal dari hari yang cerah- Setidaknya cerah karena Claire sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk bersih-bersih, termasuk membersihkan set senjata yang ada di dalam tas _duffel_ DAN menambal pintu.  
>Pria pemimpin keluarga Redfield sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian rapi kemeja hitam lengan pendek berpasang celana jeans abu-abu tua pudar. Dan di wajah itu... Kantung hitam di bawah mata benar-benar menyeramkan.<p>

_Ouch_. Bicara tentang "sampai titik darah penghabisan"... Benaknya tertawa kala mengingat kalimat si sahabat.

Begitu Chris menatapnya, ia langsung komentar. "Tenang, Chris. Tidur atau tidak, si ganteng itu selalu super duper sadar kalau soal _headshot_. Tambahan mode 'emo' tadi, dia bakal jadi mesin pembunuh aktif deh~" Sedikit hiperbola sih, meski nyatanya Leon _memang_ selalu "otomatis" saat berada dalam misi.

Si kakak menggeleng. "Kalian berdua. Mending jadian gitu..." Sembari berjalan ke dapur dan memasak kopi yang super hitam.  
>Claire di belakang Chris lagi-lagi tertawa dalam hati. <em>'Aih~ Bersiap untuk begadang lagi nih...'<em>

Soal jadian... Ia akui _pernah_ menyukai Leon secara "kekasih". Coba saja, wanita mana yang mampu menolak pria seksi yang selalu bisa diandalkan?  
>Waktu itu, si sahabat juga memberikan "perasaan" baginya- sampai sekarang, namun Leon bilang "aku mencintaimu juga, tapi kau akan susah untuk <em>memilikiku<em>.".

Ya. Kenyataan.

Seorang agen terpercaya di bawah komando langsung Presiden adalah pekerjaan keras dan sangat berbahaya. Memiliki kakak bermental _"crusader"_ sudah membuat jantungnya ketar-ketir. Ditambah Leon?  
>Sebaiknya memang selalu lebih baik kalau tetap menjadi "terbaik" untuk segalanya, kan?<p>

Claire simpulkan senyum pada Chris yang sedang menuang kopi.  
>"Aku <em>memang<em> mencintainya kok. Makanya tak pernah ke _kamar_." Nada godaan ditanggapi dengan sedak agak terbatuk beserta suara "klontang" dari gelas mug.  
>Dan Chris tampak memelototi cairan hitam kecoklatan yang tumpah di permukaan keramik dekat wastafel. Yep. <em>Memelototi.<em>

Untuk itu, tangkapannya mudah.  
>Sesuatu MEMANG terjadi di dalam kamar.<p>

Ia menghela panjang mengingat tadi sewaktu sempat menelpon si sahabat, meski tak dapat menguak informasi... Ia lumayan terkejut mendengar nada canggung dan... Takut?  
>Yah... Apa boleh buat jika Leon terlalu kompleks untuk mengekspresikan diri. Dirinya sebagai sahabat harus membantu meluruskan apapun di antara dua orang tersayangnya.<p>

Berjalan menuju Chris, lalu memeluk pinggang pria besar itu dari belakang untuk arti menenangkan sekaligus pengertian... Juga menikmati pesona "_sexy beast_" si kakak.  
>"Hmmm~ Chris, aku tak mau mencampuri urusan kalian. <em>Ini."<em> Sodor kartu elektrik bagi pintu khusus- sudah dipersiapkan di kantong celana sedaritadi karena tahu kalau si kakak mulai serius untuk sebuah masalah, takkan dilepaskan sampai beres. Lagipula lebih aman begini daripada tipe _bulldozer_, kan?

"Apartemen Leon. Lantai teratas. Griya tawang." Keterangan secara pemaparan komando setelah melepaskan si kakak dari pelukan.  
>Sedang Chris datarkan pandangan pada Claire bersama mimik "bagian mana yang tak mau mencampuri?" terbaca jelas.<p>

"Claire." Si kakak kini meremas kedua bahunya dengan kelengkapan super duper penuh pengertian ala orang tua kepada anak perempuannya yang sedang menjelang masa pubertas PMS pertama.  
>"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini?" Lanjut dengan kesan seakan si kakak hendak melakukan misi pribadi alias tak ingin melibatkan peran sertanya.<p>

Claire tunjukkan ekspresi "duh? aku _mau_ mengambil resiko ini, kan?"  
>"Ayolah Chris. Mengalah dong. <em>Untukku<em>? Kumohon...?" Ujarnya sambil gayakan kedua mata mirip si "_Puss in Boots_" sebagai senjata terakhir peruntuh ego.

"Baiklah." Chris menerimanya dengan sangat terpaksa, kemudian... "Uh... Apa yang dia suka?" Wajah disana agak tersipu saat menanyakan hal itu.  
>Claire hampir ngakak terpingkal-pingkal.<p>

Aw, manisnya~ Kakaknya sampai memikirkan hadiah? Untuk LEON? Oh, WOW...

Senyum-senyum nakal selama memasang pose sok mikir. "Aku sih tak mau sarankan coklat, bunga, atau berlian..."  
>Sebelum lawan bicaranya buka mulut atas godaannya, "Majalah GUNS edisi terbaru, atau set pisau berburu kalau niat yang <em>berkilau<em>."

Chris tampak berada penuh pertimbangan suntuk... Lalu mengangguk dan bersiap pergi dengan membawa serta kelengkapan isi tas _duffel_- dimana PENUH oleh segala jenis senjata.  
>Uh oh... Claire mulai was-was dan isyaratkan "tunggu" ke kakaknya, kemudian lari ke kamar sebentar.<p>

"Um... Chris, kurasa kau perlu ini." Unjuk botol plastik kecil tanpa label. "Leon meski dihajar habis-habisan takkan berikan keterangan apa-apa. Tahu, kan?"

Si kakak mengambil dan amati. "Maksudmu ini..."

Punya pacar FDA tentu mudah membawa sedikit "contoh". Namun Claire semukan senyum tersendiri di dalam hati saat menerangkan singkat. "Ya. 3 Aman kok. Bertahan 5 jam. Percaya deh."  
>Ha-Ha. Si sahabat pasti akan "<em>double-dare<em>" _headshot_-nya gara-gara ini. Tapi... Akan _setimpal_.

"'Kay..." Ujar Chris. Botol itu diletakkan ke dalam saku depan celana sembari melangkah keluar dari ruangan apartemen. "Aku pergi dulu." Salam dikemudian sebelum menutup pintu.

Dan terakhir untuk awal hari yang cerah ini... Berharap saja di dalam mobil tak terdapat _Rocket Launcher_. Soalnya, meski si kakak takkan menggunakan... Leon sih pasti. Itu untuk kepalanya.

"Sepertinya untuk sementara, aku harus keluar dari kota ini." Guman Claire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_


	5. Check!

_Peringatan: Hanya sebatas janji._  
><em><span>Ringkasan<span>: Takdir, kau sungguh jalang!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 5: Check!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hingga menjelang malam dipergunakan untuk mengasah kemampuan tembak sekaligus bertatap muka dengan para tim-tim bawahan, JUGA <em>belanja<em> dulu sebelum perjalanan kemari...

Sekarang...

"..." Chris menganga kala pintu lift terbuka bersama suguh pemandangan selama deret lampu di langit-langit perlahan menyala secara otomatis.

Sebagai awalan biasa, tanpa status kartu maupun keahlian _pick-lock_ milik Jill; selama penghalang berbentuk pintu, ia bisa membobolnya se_formal_ menjatuhkan Majini besar karena rencana ini _sudah_ disituasikan sejak awal. DAN seperti normal-nya konspirasi takdir... sayangnya _selalu_ menghantarnya pada jalan teraneh.

Yah... Setidaknya kombinasi misi plus Hunnigan akan memakan waktu lama, dan pastinya JAUH.  
>Berarti invasi-nya aman, kan?<p>

Setelah pengelihatannya membiasakan diri dalam ruangan bertembok putih berdominasi kaca dimana perabotan pelengkapnya tak jauh dari perpaduan desain metal... Tas _duffel_ akhirnya diletakkan di samping tembok lift tepat kedua kaki memijak lantai marmer hitam bening.

"Mm-hm, _classy_." Gumannya kala menjelajah; mulai menghafal seluk beluk tempat untuk pastikan tak ada kamera tersembunyi- atau jebakan.

Tempat ini sangat luas, namun sengaja dibuat bagi kehidupan satu orang. Tak ada yang spesial selain bersih bertatan serba minimalis penuh pesona _hi-tech_ sebagai keselarasan lambang modern, bahkan minibar?  
>Chris mengangguk penuh impresif begitu mengamati label botol-botol di rak minuman.<p>

Pajangan gambar penghias tembok adalah abstrak. Pigura sebatas penampilan keluarga- _'Huh? Claire?'_ Ambil salah satu dari jejer di atas kabinet.  
>Di foto itu terlukis peluk canda berlatar <em>café<em>. Heh. Bagusnya bukan macam kuburan. Pasangan itu selalu punya ide canda aneh tentang pengalaman zombie, bahkan pernah adiknya sungguhan mengirim salah satu tema _Halloween_ demi memanggilnya pulang dari kesibukan BSAA: "CHRIS! OUTBREAK!"

Itu memang merepotkan. _'Tapi sungguh...'_ Kedua matanya terpaku pada senyum si pria. '_Manis_.' Apakah ini perangai asli si Kennedy...?  
>Mau bilang menyelesaikan dengan kalimat "tidak tertarik" pun... Jadi membuatnya ingin mengetahui seperti apa menariknya personaliti ini.<p>

Mengembalikan benda di pegangan, ia menatap baris buku dan majalah- GUNS. Oke. Lalu kerutkan kedua alis pada galangan tembak pribadi di balik sekat kaca.  
>Chris hanya bisa tersenyum ke set-set pisau berburu yang lebih beraneka ragam ketimbang set senjata berkelas pistol. <em>'Fetish.'<em> Gelengnya. Sebaiknya bocah ini belum ahli melempar pakai kaki...

Kini menaiki tangga metal menuju lantai atas dimana porsinya mengambil setengah ruangan dan di atas jalur tembak; disini terisi oleh ranjang berukuran King tanpa kaki, juga lemari kecil- Oh! Pisau dan pistol tersembunyi di balik bantal! Ck-ck-ck.  
>Chris terpaksa mengamankan barang-barang berbahaya itu sembari berjalan ke penyekat kaca yang dialiri air. Di baliknya, terdapat kamar mandi tanpa privasi, itupun mirip kotak aquarium... terhubung kolom-kolom lemari model lorong.<p>

Mengecek, kemudian berhenti di depan tembok terujung yang terisi rak sepatu dan kabinet untuk pernak pernik kecil seperti jam tangan, kaos kaki, celana dalam, dasi... Gagang pistol diketukkan di permukaan tembok. Dan, ya. Terdengar suara "kosong", buatnya mencari sesuatu, dan- Ah... Pintu Ruang Panik terbuka.

Chris lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Hm... Claire pernah bilang kalau Kennedy punya PTSD kompleks. Partisi serba kaca agar mudah akan kesadaran sekeliling, model keseluruhan griya tawang ini merupakan bunker pribadi.

Syukurlah adiknya memiliki akses disini, jadi kalau kota sampai kenapa-kenapa, adiknya akan aman.

Kira-kira... Apa waktu dini hari ini juga termasuk trauma? Memang parah, eh? _Bondage_ berbasis pemerkosaan. Heh. Tak seperti orang lain _tak pernah_ melakukan itu ke pria semanis itu...

Chris semukan tatapan pada sepanjang ruangan lantai bawah saat bersandar pada pembatas metal.

Pemandangan ini... _Menyedihkan._ Terlalu lengang dan _kesepian_. Nyaris tanpa kehidupan alias jarang ditinggali.  
>Dari cerita adiknya, Kennedy walau memiliki banyak koneksi teman berguna, tetap menutup kehidupan pribadi tampaknya benar.<p>

Alihkan ke hingar bingar gemerlap kesibukan kota dari tembok kaca tebal sisi gedung... Ia mulai memperdebatkan kemungkinan ide "mode kekasih". Permasalahan tak hanya urusan kelamin serupa, mereka bahkan tak mengenal satu sama lain secara dekat. Dianggap pengaruh "takdir" pun... terasa abnormal dan...

_Salah_.

Setidaknya _seseorang_ harus memberikan keterangan, kan? Untuk itu, trik, karena bocah itu super lihai.  
>Cara <em>manis<em> ataupun kekerasan, keduanya tetap bisa dilakukannya selama masuk kategori "wajar". Semoga saja bantuan dari Claire berguna entengkan tele-tele verbal olah otak dan kejar-mengejar.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel memotong apapun kesibukan rencana tadi. Chris menggosok-gosok rambutnya sesaat sebelum mengambil dan lihat siapa nama si penelpon.  
>Sheva. Oh ya, waktu itu berjanji untuk mengabari. Ah, Kennedy <em>terlalu<em> menyita pikirannya.

Menekan tanda "terima" ke posisi speaker, **[Hei partner. Malam disana?]** Salam seakan kebiasaan dari pembawaan sistem kerja sama mereka.  
>"Mm-hm. Belum terlalu malam. Jadi, bagaimana semuanya? Sori, lupa hubungi." Seraya menuruni anak tangga.<p>

**[Tak masalah, lagipula aku bisa mengerti kesibukanmu.]** Dan Chris agak tersipu atas perbedaan detil dari perbendaharaan kata _sibuk_. **[Kemarin sore baru kembali. Semuanya biasa saja. Bagaimana dengan Jill?]** Lanjut Sheva.

Menuju kulkas dan mencari-cari isi, ambil botol bir. "Belum ada kabar untuk sekarang, kau tahulah sistem mereka." Kemudian mengambil tas _duffel_, bawa sembari mengambil duduk di sofa panjang. Rencananya ia hendak menggunakan waktu luang untuk mengerjakan laporan aktivitas selama di Kijuju.  
>"Tenang saja, nanti temanku bisa carikan celahnya." Sambungnya kala mengeluarkan laptop, kertas-kertas binder, seluruhnya digeletakkan sembarang di atas permukaan meja kaca.<p>

Hm... 1 barang lagi.

**[Temanmu Kennedy yang kau bilang agen pemerintah itu?]**

"Yep. Kemarin ikut menjemput bersama adikku." Amati majalah GUNS dalam bungkus plastik, dan Chris menghela panjang. Persenjatai opsi ke-2 sama saja bunuh diri. Tapi ia bakal kok memberi itu... _Nanti_.  
><em>'Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan ini?'<em> Sebegitu efekkah bocah ini padanya?

**[Oh, aku lihat sewaktu para agen membawaku dan Josh ke ruangan interogasi. Mm... Tinggi, rambut pirang kecoklatan, jaket coklat tua? Dia **_**manis**_**.]** Hampir terlihat semeriwing senyum dari wajah di seberang sambungan.  
>"<em>Ya<em>." Sahutnya tanpa sadar. Sedetik berikut ia mengedip begitu mendengar alunan tawa kecil. Uh oh.

Chris buru-buru menambahkan, "sekarang sih orangnya lagi misi. Biasa, soal memberantas bio terorisme dia selalu anak kesayangan Presiden. Nanti kukenalkan padamu. Kuperingatkan dulu saja, dia paling lihai soal permainan olah ota-" Suaranya terhenti sebareng pintu lift terbuka, dan ia menatap penuh horor seketika sosok yang baru melangkah keluar itu segera mengetahui keberadaannya... dimana ponsel juga di genggaman disana bersama kesamaan ekspresi syok.

Oh, sial.

Jam 7.45 malam, jelas _bukan_ terkaan terbaik Chris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_


	6. Raise!

_Peringatan: Borgol, obat, makian dan kekerasan._  
><em><span>Ringkasan<span>: Leon, bersiaplah!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 6: Raise!<strong>

* * *

><p>Posisi terhenyak cepat tersadar oleh panggilan dari wajah cantik Hunnigan di dalam layar ponsel. <strong>[Leon?]<strong> Seakan mengekor, **[Chris?]** dari ponsel seberang.

"Ya." Sahutan serempak, dan kedua pria samai kerutkan kedua alis.

'_Claire-Claire-Claire. Anak yang nakal.'_ Ucap Leon dalam hati. Sedang si tamu merubah sambungan ke pembicaraan pribadi, "Sheva, kutelpon nanti. Ya. Oke."

"Semua sudah kubereskan, Hunnigan." Ujarnya sembari jari-jari tangan sepasang menyeka rambut ke belakang secara penampilan lelah, dan- _'Huh?'_ Leon sedikit tertegun menatap bacaan favoritnya, sepertinya edisi baru; bertepatan si tamu beranjak setelah mengakhiri sesi pembicaraan.

"'Paket' akan sampai dalam..." Ketahui kemana arah berjalan si pria besar itu, "12 menit dari waktu sekarang. Aku pergi dulu, Hunnigan." Buru-buru putuskan sambungan, dan begitu lampu layar padam, layar hitam refleksikan julur tangan yang melabrak panel kendali lift, dan pintu di belakangnya kembali merapat.

Itu membuatnya tersenyum. Akan lari _hanya_ karena ancaman dari seorang manusia _normal_? Ayolah, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu memodifikasi tempat tinggalnya.  
>Tapi mendeteksi ekspresi tenang... seperti ketenangan kala Chris Redfield kehilangan Jill Vallentine? Oh itu sama sekali bukan situasi normal.<p>

Baik. Mari cek...

"_Kamping-_nya nyaman?" Sambil mengamati meja di ruang keluarga dan... Tas _duffel_ dimana terdapat _machete_, _stun rod_, _Samurai Edge_, _Glock 13_ menampil indah dari celah yang tak ter-retsleting. Bahkan Bom _Proximity_? _'Ouch, ini akan jadi serial pembantaian.'_ Tawanya dalam hati.

Melakukan inspeksi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu si pria besar, kira-kira persenjataan apa lagi yang sekarang melekat aktif? "Jangan bilang bawa _Rocket Launcher_ juga?" Walau terkesan bercanda, tetap tak hilangkan was-was.

"Mau sih. Tapi tak cukup." Chris menjawab santai selama kedua iris coklat itu mulai... mengeceknya?

Jika hanya ingin tahu apa tubuhnya komplit atau tidak, tentu sudah terlihat. Tapi cara memandang itu lebih ke... pemikiran. Apapun itu, pelajaran misi selama 11 tahun menjadi seorang agen terlatih, orang yang memberikan pengelihatan semacam apresiasi khusus yang serius begini, berarti 'rencana'. Sangat berbahaya.

Kolaborasikan situasi... Yep. _Masalah_.

'_Itu pantas untukmu, Leon Scott Kennedy. Kau anak yang nakal.'_ Ujar otaknya. Leon menggeleng.  
>"Majalah GUNS." Coba mengalih, dan si tamu mengangguk "mm-hm" berikut tambahkan,<p>

"Kesukaanmu."

_Hadiah_? Jujur. Itu sangat _aneh_ karena tak termasuk dalam prediksi. Slogannya: yang terjadi di kamar itu, tinggal di kamar itu.

Cerita kemarin sore:

Sejak awal ia selalu penasaran apa yang dilihat dari si psikopat, musuh abadi sepanjang masa dari jajaran Umbrella pada Chris. Memang ada sisi menarik tentang mantan elite STARS ini, dimana cerita-cerita heronya dari Claire membawanya bergabung dalam aktivitas bawah-tanah para Anti-Umbrella.  
>Pastinya tak ada kelebihan berarti selain motivasi dan tipe pantang menyerah, membuatnya ingin mengetes sendiri seberapa besar ketangguhan disana.<p>

Dan bersamaan sekilas pemikiran itu... si iblis berambut merah datang.

"_...Kau tahu, Leon? Sebenarnya aku punya ide lain tentang double-dare di mobil tadi." Sebareng jinjit nakal saat jari-jari ramping tangan kiri Claire bermain di kepala sabuknya. Leon sih hanya "oh"._

_Tentu saja tebak-tebakan terbatas dirinya DAN di dalam mobil berisi 3 orang, dua di antaranya terjalin hubungan darah adalah sama saja menjatuhkan hukuman mati bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia jelas mempertaruhkan tubuhnya dan mengerti arti kata "lain" itu. 2 Kemungkinan. _

_Leon menunduk, dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir berlapis lipstik warna natural. "Hm... Membuatku menyentuhmu sesuai perintahmu dan biarkan kakak tersayangmu menghajarku di muka. Ide bagus, Partner."_

"_Sebenarnya," Claire melewatinya, mengambil alat pembuka kaleng dan berdiri di samping keramik dekat wastafel, lalu mulai bekerja putarkan benda bergerigi tajam di kaleng berlabel buah-buahan campur. "Kuakui, itu sedikit terlintas. Tapi memang kok, tetap termasuk peran serta kakak tersayangku."_

_Ada perkiraan gambaran horor yang tak disukainya, itu terbukti tepat Claire teruskan, "kurasa tak wajar bagi kesan ke-2, kan?"_

_Ia kerutkan alis. "Jangan bercanda kali, Claire."  
>Wanita tomboy itupun menoleh. Oh ya, pandangan "rencana". Sial. "Itu sudah pasti Tak. Akan. Terjadi." Tekannya. Terima kasih ya Tuhan, sesi double-dare sudah selesai.<em>

_Ringkasan di otak Claire mudah saja. Dari cara pemaparan nakal tadi, skenario terburuk memang terbesit. Tak susah mendapatkan extra dengan wajah tampannya... Tapi untuk Chris? Chris Redfield?_

_Bunuh diri._

"_Oho~ Kau berpikir ke situ, Leon?" Tawa kecil si sahabat karena menangkap celah keterkejutannya. Ah. Inilah kemampuan jalin antara "terbaik". Claire selalu dapat membaca di balik topengnya serta jalan ribet pikirannya secara... spesial. "Kuberi kesempatan kalau begitu." Lanjut si rambut merah._

_Tidak-tidak. Tidak lagi. Skor kalah melawan Claire bertanda CUKUP. "Aku lewat deh. Otakku masih terlalu waras tak mau membangunkan macan tidur." Ucapnya seraya berlalu._

"_Ayolah. Double-dare, Leon. Hadiahmu akan pantas." Goda Claire dari belakangnya..._

_Seharusnya ia tak terpancing. Gila saja, memulai pertikaian? Sudah susah payah menjajaki pertemanan agar Redfield tertua mengakui keberadaannya dari sekedar berguna. Kepercayaan.  
>Namun kata "pantas" menaruh sesuatu dalam harga dirinya. Ia berhenti dan balikkan badan. "Apa lagi yang tak pernah kupunya selama hidupku, Claire sayang." Imbangi tantangan. <em>

_Memang material tercukupi, wanita datang ke pelukannya secara sukarela- kecuali Ada Wong, dan tolong jangan hitung Ashley... Bahkan tak jarang pria juga- kalau itu masuk daftar serapah karena ia "lurus" dan tak pernah ada kata "Bi"._

_Jika kekuatan tak terbatas dan kehidupan selamanya adalah yang terakhir dicarinya... Nah. Pasti ada yang lebih berharga di kedua mata Claire._

"_Aku takkan memberi tahu apa hadiahnya. Cukup katakan 'deal' lalu jalani." Ujar Claire sembari menyandar seksi. "Jangan lupa, aku tahu benar sifat kalian. Meski kau bukan tipe pengadu, alasanmu untuk melarikan diri sudah terlihat disini." _

_Err. Baik. Ini mungkin bisa menguji sedikit bagaimana jalan permainan olah otak si Claire. Double-deal berarti, kan? "Deal. Syaratnya?"_

"_Biasa kok Le~on. Lingkupnya hanya di dalam ruangan apartemen ini. Tak perduli bagaimana caranya, buat kakakku YANG menciummu."  
>Leon langsung menganga. Hendak berkata, keduluan,<br>"Mulut ke mulut." Sambung si rambut merah disertai senyum ala kucing Chessire begitu terdengar suara gojlok air wc dan suara kunci pintu kamar mandi dibuka._

_Buru-buru samper, "Claire. Kelewatan ada batasnya." Setengah berbisik saat suara langkah kehadiran si Redfield tertua._

"_Sudah deal, kan?" Claire samai bisik bersama kelengkapan ekspresi cemberut. Silang kedua tangan di depan dada seakan penunjukkan klarifikasi: pria tak pernah menjilat ludah sendiri. Erggghhh sial._

"_Perjanjian batal di luar." Kicau lanjutan. "Tapi ingat, aku takkan semudah itu ijinkan, dan jangan berani-berani menggunakan alasan Hunnigan kalau dia tidak menelponmu."_

_Suara dehem dari Chris terasa bak gelegar palu Thor. Claire menepuk bahunya kala melewatinya. Dan ia SUNGGUH panik. Membuat si Chris menci- Bisa bernafas saja sudah untung. Tapi... Semenjak ucapan "tahu benar sifat kalian" menunjukkan asuransi, tentu wanita itu akan memberikan bantuan partnership._

_Kemudian peran Wesker klik di kepalanya. Oke. Mungkin itu akan berhasil._

Akhir dari kisah itu...

Menggali personaliti si Chris memang menyenangkan. Ia menikmatinya kok. Namun setelah cerita menjadi berantakan...  
>Fase pergi adalah limit kebingungannya. Chris <em>sangat<em> berusaha serius untuknya. Dan itu... _Menyeramkan_.

Tiba-tiba gerakan jemari memotong kalut pikiran; merambah leher, mencari bekas gigitan- sudah hilang berkat semprotan _First Aid_... Dan bagaimanapun ia hendak berkata "tidak", kali ini Leon merinding oleh kelembutan atraksi itu. Besit kata "cinta" menjadi momok tersendiri. Hatinya sudah diperuntukkan hanya bagi Ada Wong. Dan ini...

Ia kepalkan tangan penuh perasaan bersalah. _'Tindakan salah, Chris.'_ Ia tak mau permainkan perasaan si Redfield tertua. Kedua Redfield adalah berkah tak terkira- khususnya Claire.

"_Kesempatannya_ sudah lewat, kan?" Leon mengingatkan.

Pertanyaan sebelum pergi terjadi karena Chris menyentuhnya terlalu pribadi. Menandainya. Dan ia tak suka itu.  
>Seandainya Chris bersediapun... Menetap bersama pasangan selama resiko pekerjaannya sekarang, ia belum siap dengan janji komitmen DAN seks dalam relasi fraksional hubungan homo.<p>

Kalau begitu, ia harus menaruh metode kejam dulu. Memancing amarah. "Dengar-" Tahu-tahu bibir menyegel katup mulutnya.

Mengedip,

Butuh meregistrasi selama 3 menit meresapi proses. Semenjak cara liar Chris di balkon dan di kamar, ini anehnya... _sempurna_.

Perlahan... namun obsesif. Tak seperti rasa dari wanita, disini tak ada masukan memimpin atau mengikuti. Lembut, terlewat dari intrik menggebu-gebu... namun _menyihir_.  
>Tak sanggah mengembalikan ciuman selama hanyut waktu. "...Mmm..." Lawan mainnya tampak sangat puas akan sikap menyerahnya pada intimasi. Momen kebebasan telusur dalam kedekatan penuh seakan mengukir nama kepemilikan.<p>

Kedua tangan besar menuruni kedua lengannya, mengatur ke belakang tubuh... dan bunyi Clink-clink! Lingkaran "dingin" mengikat kedua pergelangannya; otomatis ia menggantung lidah, dan menoleh ke metal dan rantai... Borgol?

Leon lagi-lagi "oh". Ya. Ciuman tadi ternyata tak lebih selain pengalih.  
><em>'Semakin pintar.'<em> Ucap benaknya saat menghela panjang.

Waktu itu _jelas_ ia berlari seperti orang gila. Lihat saja, badan ukuran raksasa- asumsikan gorila, tampang sangat-sangat-sangat kesal, bahkan daftar _machete_?  
>Sekarang <em>harus<em> berubah. Hadapi baik-baik, katakan _seluruhnya_ tanpa Claire dan taruhan bahwa ini... _salah paham_. Ya. Mungkin itu akan berhasil _juga_.

"Sudah jadi hobi, ya?" Gelengnya.  
>Perlakuan dini hari tadi cukup skor-kan trauma. Tak seperti laki-laki lain tak <em>berusaha<em> juga, namun ia selalu pastikan mereka _hilang_ dari data-data negara. Tak perlu RIP, buang saja ke tengah-tengah hutan amazon atau Antartika.  
>Kalau Chris sih... Dilepas ke Segitiga Bermuda pasti TETAP kembali.<p>

"Kau masih ingin meneruskan _double-dare_ tadi? Atau _fuck_?" Datar Leon. Harapannya, Chris bakal kesal. Lebih baik menerima makian atau pukulan. Mutilasi? Takkan menolak.  
>Ternyata sesuai teror-nya, pria itu hanya tersenyum penuh muslihat. Layaknya Saddler. Menunggunya untuk dijadikan bahan permainan.<p>

Sial.

Posisinya memang bukan kemenangan. Tapi menggunakan perbedaan 7 cm tinggi dan ramping menciptakan kesempatan. Ia menyelip dari bawah... Sayangnya lawan mendeteksi dan cengkeram bahunya agar menekannya diam.  
>Tidak-tidak. Tidak lagi... Iapun sengaja arahkan dengkul ke area privat lawan. Itu berhasil membuat lawan mundur... namun malah taktik niat seruduk.<p>

Leon nyaris memutar kedua bola matanya sebareng mengguling di atas punggung Chris- imajinasikan kartun "Tom and Jerry".  
>Targetnya tembok. Lari kali ini adalah keputusan terbaik.<p>

"Leon. Diamlah sebentar. Atau kau mau aku mematahkan kedua kakimu?" Suara Chris yang berjalan mendekatinya...

"_Double-dare_ untukmu." Sahutnya kala melompat pada permukaan vertikal. Sebareng pantul, lingkar tangan diloloskan dari belakang ke depan. _Mudah_.  
>Begitu kelebat si pria kekar, ia jatuhkan diri menyusur lantai tepat arahan <em>hook<em> menangkap. Tapi Chris lebih sigap mencengkeram jaketnya, Leon lancarkan serangan sengkat.

Telat sadari antisipasi lawan; kaki pria itu langsung hujamkan injak keras pada tulang betis kanannya, iapun mengerang keras.

Sama sekali tak kasihan, jaring jari menangkap betisnya itu. Walau perih, ia tetap memaksa perjuangan pautkan kakinya yang tak terluka pada leher lawan untuk bantingan _suplex_ ala kaki, namun terpotong gerakan seret, dan tubuhnya diangkat disambung banting. Membal efek momentum pertemukan telak kepalanya dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Ughh..." Leon semakin menderita sewaktu tubuhnya dibalikkan paksa, diteruskan tindih pada punggung bawah dan tarikan kasar rantai borgol ke belakang pangkal leher.

"Terus lari, _Leon_? Tak capek, apa?" Tawa kecil dari si penangkap selama tangan sepasang disana menggerayangi bagian per bagian tubuhnya, mempreteli segala kelengkapan persenjataan dan beberapa peralatan suportif di kantung sabuk.  
>Leon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan campur aduk perasaan. Peragaan cara liar Chris sudah terlalu melekat bagi seluruh indera perasanya. Entah dunia apa yang dimiliki kalau pria ini mendapatkan keseluruhan <em>ikrar<em> existensi. Deskripsi cemburu tentu bukan arti bagus.

"Chris!" Serunya saat merasakan remas pada bokong kirinya.

"Pantat yang sekal." Ujar Chris. Dan ia merasakan senyum yang membakar belakang kepalanya. Cara penyampaian penghinaan itu, banyak pria bicara kotor seperti itu seakan-akan ia adalah segolongan pria cantik berkepastian status homo. _Lemah_.

"_Sayang_. Serius. _Sekarang_ bukan _mood-_ku_."_ Sinisnya penuh arti ofensif.

"Ayolah, _Cintah_," Sahutan sebareng bunyi Kluk-kluk! Beradu sesuatu bahan plastik padat mengundang toleh. "Pesta _sudah_ dimulai."

Kedua pupil memicing ke 3 pil putih yang mendarat di telapak si penangkap. "Serius, _Chris_." Ia upayakan alun bercanda, "kau gunakan sedatif untuk kejujuran informasi? Aku _baru_ mau bicara baik-baik disini."

Pegangan rantai borgol dilepas. Belum Leon bergerak, kuncian tangan menyendok leher dengan gerakan mengangkat rahangnya, membuatnya menyaksikan mimik dan senyum si penangkap. "Bahasa mana lagi yang tak kau mengerti dengan penggunaan arti kata _pesta_, _Leon_?"

'_Entactogenic?'_ Tangkapan tercepatnya. Tak mau bayangkan resolusi motif dan buru-buru merusuh berontak.

"A-a. Jadilah _Kitty_ yang baik." Ancaman sesaat ia berusaha merapatkan mulut. Namun libat jemari di lehernya terlalu kuat, dan seketika membuka mulut akibat tersedak, butir-butir pil itu dijejalkan ke rongga mulutnya.

'_Sial!'_ Leon masih berontak tepat telapak membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Alhasil 28 detik kemudian, butir-butir pil itu menggelinding masuk ke tol kerongkong. Gerakan menelan pasti terasa karena si penangkap lepaskan bekap dan mengusap-usap lembut jenjang lehernya.

"Bagus, _Kitty."_ Kata panggilan itu imbuhi torehan luka akan konotasi nama anjing peliharaan.

Begitu tubuh besar beranjak dari tubuhnya dan menjauh, ia langsung masukkan jari ke dalam mulut untuk muntahkan apapun pil-pil itu. Sayangnya hal yang sia-sia.  
>Hm... Sejak kapan obat- OH! Pasti CLAIRE! <em>'Dasar iblis...'<em> Sengalnya. Tak perlu panik. Sejenis _psychotropic alkaloid_ bisa ditangani.

Mengelap leleh saliva dari mulutnya, Leon mengamati Chris. Pria itu ternyata telah menjarah ponselnya juga. Benda itu dimatikan, baterai dilepas dari ponsel dan diletakkan di atas meja. Pikirannya mulai menebak apa kira-kira kepastian nama obat tadi. "Chris... Halusinasi bukan aturan _wajar _untuk PTSD..."

"Mm-hm. Terserah apa aturanmu. Sumpah, bosan dengan gaya bicaramu." Santai Chris sambil membuang persenjataan jarahan ke dalam tas _duffel,_ lalu menghabitasi sofa panjang.  
>"Sekali-kali buka topeng lah. Lagian Claire bilang <em>cuma<em> sampai 5 jam. Jangan paranoid yang aneh-aneh, memang sedatif kok." Lanjut dengan keselarasan senyum kepuasan layak baru menaikkan kelas_ Rocket Launcher_ menjadi _Infinite_.

Benaran... _Ethanol_, _scopolamine_, _3-quinuclidinyl benzilate_, _temazepam_, variasi _barbiturates__ including__sodium thiopental_, _sodium amytal_; itu akan membuatnya nonstop berkicau. Ini _bukan_ permainan wajar.  
>"Awas saja... Kubuat adikmu menjadi Claire Sandwich nanti..." Mengomel sembari berdiri agak tertatih.<p>

"Diam di tempatmu dan duduk diam, _Kitty_." Perintah Chris saat mengambil botol bir dari atas meja, kemudian meneguk sedikit isinya. "Lagipula kau _cinta_ adik tercintaku, kan?" Membuka laptop, dan mulai memilih deret binder senyaman ini adalah rumah sendiri. "Atau _seluruh_ Redfield?"

Kalimat terakhir tak mengenainya karena konsiderasinya saat ini adalah air. Itu mengingatkan Leon. Air berlebih untuk membersihkan obat tadi.  
>"Aku tak boleh ke wc?" Tantangnya.<p>

Chris meletakkan botol. "Kecuali kau mau aku membantu dengan penis-mu. Aku akan mengijinkannya."

Oke. Ia memilah kembali. "Ke dapur?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Leon. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Itu takkan merubah komandoku. Jadi diam disana dan jadilah _Kitty_ yang baik, atau aku akan serius mematahkan kedua kakimu." Sebelum Leon membuka mulut, Chris acungkan jari telunjuk, "DAN jangan menantangku lagi. Kau takkan suka kalau aku bertindak serius denganmu. Kuperingatkan, aku tak hanya membawa persenjataan."

Leon menggeleng, akhirnya duduk bersila di lantai. Ia sangat lelah dan belum tidur. Sekarang _ini_? Otak berputar untuk menjauhkan sumber pembicaraan pokok. Baiknya... Oh ya, penjelasan... Mode kekasih? Atau... Seks? Ia tertegun untuk penandaan khusus pada kata "seks". _'Huh?'_

Sesuatu... Sesuatu yang panas. Jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat, bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit dan menetes dari kening. Ada yang salah disini.  
>"...Uh... Chris... Kau sudah cek ke lab kalau itu sungguhan... sedatif?" Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali saat menatap ke bawah- Ini...<p>

ADALAH stimulant... _Alkaloid... APHRODISIAC_! Panik bukan karena jejeran kategori. Efek sangat-sangat-sangat super cepat dan ia HARUS bertahan 5 JAM? BERSAMA CHRIS? _Penyiksaan_!  
>Belum menerima jawaban, Leon berteriak keras, "ARRGH!" Langsung paksakan berdiri dan berlari ke arah tangga. Kamar mandi!<p>

Derap menyusul dan menangkap tubuhnya. Ia sungguh panik oleh rasa-rasa pertemuan antar kulit dan berontak melepaskan diri. "CHRIS! INI BUKAN-" Tubuhnya melayang seiring banting. "GAH!" Punggungnya menerima lantai.  
>Leon memandang rancu ke bayangan besar yang mengukungnya. Tidak-tidak-tidak! Tangannya menahan, namun ikatan borgol ditarik ke atas kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ingatan kembali ke masa-masa Kota Raccoon, dirinya tanpa senjata dan anehnya terikat...<p>

"MENYINGKIR...!" Paniknya saat tubuhnya dipaksa merentang... betapa terekspos dirinya... Dan tahu-tahu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"OI!" Seruan Chris sekejap menghilangkan segala gambaran sarapnya.

"Chris... Chris..." Enggahnya kala memperjelas fokus pandangan. Pria di atasnya terlihat sangat khawatir. "...Panas... Claire... Kumohon... Chris..." Ucapan melantur tak jelas karena berjuang meredakan efek dari nafas hangat yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Leon! Hei!" Jemari menepuk pipinya, lalu naik menyeka rambutnya. Suara sensual pelan lepas tanpa sadar dari mulutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, iapun tertegun atas intonasi suaranya sendiri.

Chris mengedip. Kemudian gumankan "oh?" dengan arti "ah" bersama tatapan luar biasa yang _sangat_ tertarik. Itu berarti huruf besar MASALAH. Leon merinding begitu jemari tadi pindah ke dagunya.

Whoa! Tunggu! "..._Redfield_..." Geramnya kala gemetar merasakan sentuhan lembut itu.

"_Leon_..." Balas Chris seraya mendekat.

Leon kesampingkan wajahnya, "...jangan 'Leon'-kan aku... per- Aahh..." Ciuman kecil mendarat pada rahangnya, perlahan ke sisi leher. Bagaimanapun pemaparan reaksi kesal, respon dari tubuh 180 derajat kebalikannya.

Oh, sial. Siapa sangka pria bawaan kasar- seorang Chris Redfield mampu memberi perlakuan _romantis_. Tak sanggup menahan erangan salah, lagi dan _lagi_ secara ritmik dan hampir terdengar... _putus asa_. Bahkan ia menginginkan kedekatan penuh. Ini sakit jiwa. SAKIT JIWA! Dikhianati oleh kesungguhan tubuhnya sendiri yang menikmati... Sangat menikmati.

Jemari tangan Chris sudah turun ke area pribadi. Leon dongakkan wajahnya dan reflek membuka kedua kakinya... Juga tak menolak tepat mulut Chris merapat pada mulutnya dengan ciuman sekilas, dan ia maju meminta lebih... lebih...  
>Bir dalam rona saliva Chris semakin memancingnya terus mengikuti permainan lidah, menanggapi, bahkan ia mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan dan gesekkan kemaluannya pada gerakan perlahan di tangan itu.<p>

'_LEON! FOKUS!'_ Seruan dari titik kesadarannya, ia langsung memutus sesi ciuman. "...Oh, Tuhan... Chris... ahh Chris... hentikan... nhh permainan..." Sial-sial! Taruhan sial! Perasaan sial! Obat sial! Sialnya diri sendiri bisa terjerumus sejauh ini!

"Permainan, huh?" Ujar Chris begitu beranjak berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan Leon yang sudah terlalu amburadul mengharapkan pertemuan fisik.

Apapun. Apapun. Mohonnya saat mengguling dan meringkuk. Salurkan konstruksi udara ala yoga untuk meredam gejolak panas di dalam tubuh... Tapi itu sama sekali tak membantu melepas "kebutuhan".  
>Entah apa kandungan obat yang memasuki sirkulasi darahnya... Reaksi otak dan tubuh sejernih insomnia parah.<em> Ughhh<em>...

Suara air di kejauhan terdengar seperti nyanyian Surga di kepalanya. Awang-awang peta dapur... isi kulkas... Ia terpaksa merangkak.  
><em>'Tega kau, Claire...'<em> Penghianatan ini harus dibalas. Terbayang bagaimana tubuh indah si rambut merah saat digantung di tiang pancang dengan puluhan zombie menanti... atau Licker? Atau ia bisa mencari bunga _Stairway To The Sun_ di Afrika, mengekstrak virus Progenitor dan ciptakan Alexia Ashford versi Claire? Oh ya, Plaga bertentakel takkan terlalu buruk. Toh ada kan, bunker rahasia hasil sitaan pemerintah...

Ilustrasi tak waras terpotong juluran tangan yang hendak menggapainya. Leon cekat beranjak mundur sampai menempel pada tembok bak anak hilang. Jelas, krisis mental mulai terganggu.  
>Meski itu senormal tindakan reflek, bagian yang paling ditakuti dari dirinya adalah insting membunuh karena bisa berbalik fatal bagi siapapun di dekatnya. (efek kimia <em>Alkaloid<em> terhadap penderita sindrom PTSD)

Leon memandang Chris dengan rambu "jangan mendekat" selama otak persiapkan skematis _sesuatu_... dan rute melarikan diri. Dan seperti normalnya sifat pantang menyerah si Redfield tertua, pria itu tetap mendekatinya.  
><em>'Selalu. Dan. Selalu. Kau ini...'<em> Baru sekarang ia bisa menaruh _simpati_ bagi Albert Wesker, mengapa si Tyrant edan itu sangat kesal dengan Chris Redfield.

"...Chris... Sori, oke...? Sori atas masalah permintaanku dini hari tadi..." Ucapnya dengan terbata.

Jemari yang meminggirkan rambutnya dari wajah merupakan sahutan yang indah dari Chris. Tapi ia tak berani mempertemukan tatap walau wajahnya bersandar dan mengusap stres pada telapak tangan itu.  
>"...Permainan. Chris, semuanya <em>hanya<em>... permainan..." Lanjutnya seraya menelan setiap kata tadi sepedih bagaimana kedua mata di depannya semukan sedih atas ungkapan _penolakan_nya.

"Ya. Memang menyenangkan untukmu." Sahut Chris.

Kalau _memang_ harus berakhir pahit... Baik.

Membangun keyakinan... "Kau mau aku membayar untuk kesalahpahaman ini... huh, Chris? Aku membutuhkan _bantuan_ disini... Kau masih menginginkanku...? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau selama 5 jam... _Apapun_..." Ujarnya berikut kiprah kuluman pada pinggir telapak tangan yang masih berdiam di sisi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba jambak kasar dan wajahnya dibawa mendekat. Bibir disana menempel di telinga kanannya.  
>"Mau habiskan seluruh harga dirimu, <em>Kennedy<em>? Efek obat atau bukan, kurasa sudah kelebihan _pengalaman_mu pada _semua_ kelamin, hm?" Nada meremehkan yang signifikan...

_Keparat_. Tidur dengan banyak wanita bukan berarti servis. Ada kadar cita rasa dan seleksi.  
>Leon tradisikan sarkasme. "...Menyedihkan, huh...? Tapi tak masalah... Toh Krauser pernah bertingkah jauh lebih buruk darimu..."<p>

Pria di depannya langsung mendorong kasar wajahnya saat berdiri.

Ia meringkuk di lantai. Bagus. Pasti Chris jijik padanya. Dia akan pergi. Ya. _'Dia takkan membalas teleponku, dia akan menjauh, dia takkan menganggapku lagi...'_ Entah kenapa kedua matanya sedikit berlinang.

Benda basah dilempar sembarang oleh Chris ketika berjalan. "Rusak parah ya otakmu! Sungguh, Leon. Jack Krauser, eh? Lalu pria mana lagi, hah? Selalu 'memang menyenangkan' untukmu! Aku tak percaya telah berusaha keras demi pelacur macam dirimu." Lalu mengambil duduk dan meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja.

Leon mengedip ke handuk yang tergeletak di lantai. Suara air tadi bukanlah salah satu dari imajinasi. Kemudian kata "pelacur"... Rantai berderik seiring jari-jari tangan mengepal.  
><em>'Tenanglah... ini keinginanmu. Menjauhkannya... selamanya?'<em> Sanggah dari hatinya.

"Bayar _apapun_, kan? Kemari!" Chris menepuk paha. "Kau mau bantuan? Aku akan membantumu selama 5 jam. Lagipula tubuhmu memang pemandangan bagus buat dilihat. Atau sekalian pakai? 2 Sampai 4 ronde, hm? _Kuharap_ lebih." Ungkapan layak rajam biang es, sobek habis jiwanya.

"Kubilang kemari, _Kitty_." Kalimat lanjutan secara komando. Itu... Ya. Menyakitkan.

Disini sudah tak ada lagi babak _double-dare_ atau kemungkinan taruhan. Otak Leon kosong total.  
>Setelah menarik nafas, ia mengambil pose berdiri, kemudian berjalan.<p>

_Hanya_ Chris Redfield.

Harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan ledak kebencian, dan tendang laptop keras-keras sebagai unjuk luapan emosi. Suara rusuh barang yang pecah berikut buyar isi dari botol yang hancur 2 meter dari samping meja menggema dalam ruangan.

_Bajingan_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_


	7. Fold!

_Peringatan__: Permainan pisau, oral dan seks, kekerasan.  
><em>_Ringkasan__: Leon Scott Kennedy selalu bisa memenuhi apapun._

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 7: Fold!<strong>

* * *

><p>Bosan.<p>

Bosan oleh gaya akting menyerah tapi bersimbolis makna buta.

Meski yang tersebut "salah paham" telah menaruh segala efek kerusakan dimensional untuk pikiran dan jiwanya... Chris tak mampu berpaling. Dan di detik inipun, ia masih _menikmati_ keanehan pemberian Kennedy, dimana pria yang sejauh pelik bagi pemandangan kesalnya, tetap membuatnya terpana.

Kedua matanya memperhatikan pria itu membungkuk, mengambil pisau berburu dari tas _duffel_, dan tekankan ujung pisau di sepanjang paha kanan kala alun berdiri.

Lempeng disusurkan pada sembul di area privat, lalu ujung pisau diselipkan di balik garis celana... diteruskan dengan mengiris mudah kain itu hingga sabuk, dan celana dalam hitam terpajang dari kuak itu.

Kini membawa bilah tajam ke mulut... Chris menelan ludah saat pertunjukan sensual lidah yang menelusur secara perlahan dari ujung pisau seiring lempeng memasuki rongga mulut.  
>Menggigit seperempat panjang, kemudian membawa jemari kedua tangan menyisir lembar-lembar rambut lepek kala menekuk ke belakang, menarik kaos.<p>

Begitu penutup kenaan atas dilepas, si agen memegang gagang pisau kembali, dan menyobek libatan kaos dan tali sabuk _holster_ yang menggantung di lengan bawah.

Kali ini Chris tak hanya menelan ludah saat menyaksikan keindahan kulit berhiaskan bulir-bulir keringat yang sesekali menuruni lekuk-lekuk otot bidang dada dan perut. Benda pribadinya lumayan bereaksi. Sepertinya ia telah mengakui secara sadar bahwa dirinya serius terhipnotis oleh pesona Kennedy, dan ia... sungguh _menanti_.

Entah harus berterima kasih pada adik tercintanya- bisa saja obat pemberian memang salah... Tapi ia sendiri sudah terlanjur _mengabadikan_ sejauh ini, kan?  
>Ciuman di awal pertemuan tadi adalah ungkapan jujur atas perasaannya yang lega melihat Kennedy kembali dari misi dengan keadaan utuh. Dan melihat bagaimana reaksi... Maknanya jelas seyakin realita. Namun seberapa jauh... Itu jadi pertanyaan.<p>

Tiba-tiba hujam bilah pisau menembus sandaran sofa tepat se-_centi_ dari lehernya. "..." Chris melirik kilau benda tajam di dekatnya.

Oh. Ia akan menyesali pertanyaan tadi.

Kennedy mendekat, buka kedua kaki dan mengambil porsi duduk pada kedua pahanya, pertemukan kemaluan yang masih terlindung di balik kain celana dalam pada area privatnya.  
>Bocah edan itu terlihat sangat puas atas posisinya kala menekan... "...Nnhh..." Seiring pejam erat kedua mata dengan berbagai rona ekspresi beserta desah kenikmatan selama ritmik menggesek, <em>mengendarai<em>, adukan dalam kontraksi gerakan.

'_Duh... Sial. Bocah ini...'_ Chris sebenarnya ingin bertahan, tak mau menyentuh dulu. Sayangnya efek perlakuan ini terlalu mengundangnya.

Kedua tangan meraba kanan-kiri pinggang, perlahan ke belakang... merasakan lekuk "V" sembari menguak lingkar celana dalam dan turun meremas kedua bokong sekaligus membawa si agen merapatkan pertemuan seiring ia melebarkan kedua kaki. Dan mainkan jari tengahnya di pusat kerut dubur hanya untuk sebatas menggoda.

Si agen tak hanya mengerang berkadar permintaan... permohonan... Juga menyukai setir kendali. Itu ditunjukkan dengan menarik pisau, bilah ditempel di siku antara dagu dan jenjang leher- memaksanya mendongak tepat beranjak menangkap mulutnya.

Chris mengambil momen itu untuk menurunkan set celana si agen ke batas pangkal paha, dan menggerayangi keseluruhan tubuh tanpa perduli benda tajam yang masih berdiam sejalan kedekatan gairah intimasi... dan terus menanggapi serial ciuman kasar walau kutat darah mulai berputar dalam rona pertukaran saliva.

"...Mm-ahh..." Leon memutus ciuman tepat jari-jari tangan kanan Chris menggenggam batang penisnya. "...Chris... Ohh Chris..." Seraya menggerakkan pinggul demi kepuasan diri.

Tapi Chris tidak mengijinkan semudah itu.

Cekat menjauhkan kuncian pisau, langsung mendorong tubuh si agen ke panjang sofa, mengukung berikut menindih sisi pinggul. Pisau ditahan bersama rentang kedua tangan itu di atas kepala sementara ia melakukan peragaan bertema _foreplay_ di sepanjang kulit yang terpajang bebas. Tubuh di bawahnya merintih penuh takluk saat tangannya bergerak mengocok pelan.

"...AHH... Chris... Mmhh..." Leon mengigit bantalan sofa saat meringkuk disertai antusias seluruh kontraksi otot-otot sepanjang punggung... Di sela itu, Chris memicing seketika menemukan bekas luka tembakan _Shotgun_ di sayap punggung kiri.

Claire pernah cerita tentang Ada Wong, pembunuh dengan kecantikan eksotis Asia-Amerika yang berumur 5 tahun lebih tua dari bocah ini; wanita yang bukan hanya menempati hati, tapi "segala" untuk _selamanya_.

Rasa cemburu merebak.

Mengambil alih pisau, hentikan kocok dan menjauh dari kontak fisik. Si agen mendesah kecewa tepat ia kembali duduk.  
>"Turun, <em>Kitty<em>. Puaskan aku, maka aku akan memuaskanmu." Datarnya sambil membuang pisau ke tas _duffel_, dan menendang tas jauh-jauh... tanpa memperdulikan sorot pandangan kedua iris biru metal yang teracu kelam.

Kennedy tak lagi tunjukkan kemewahan parade gila layaknya tadi selain merangkak turun, dan berlutut di antara kedua kaki, kemudian jari-jari bekerja cepat membuka sabuk dan pengait celana berikut retsleting.

Mengamati tangan itu mengeluarkan dan mengangkat penisnya yang masih setengah keras... serta bagaimana detil lulur lidah merotasi dari pangkal ke kepala penis... Perasaannya tak lebih sewaktu menyeka rambut pirang kecoklatan Kennedy, menyibak dalam remas saat sengal nafas membuai di sela temuan tatap... dan ia mendesah kala kehangatan rongga mulut menyambut bersama sejenak kulum.

Kini jilatan diikuti libat aksi jari-jari... dilanjutkan menelan keseluruhan panjang walau miliknya termasuk ukuran yang relatif besar.  
>Tepat kepala penisnya mencapai kerongkong, ia menekankan lebih. Namun bocah ini mampu fleksibelkan rahang dan tak tersedak. Bahkan baris gigi tak menggesek dalam bilangan perih.<p>

Chris semukan pandangan selama unjuk keahlian dari pria yang memberikan "kepala".

Ada sedikit besit ketidaksukaan di benak atas perannya bak penonton yang sakit jiwa. Berbagai ilustrasi kotor bergejolak dalam pikiran. _'Apakah Jack Krauser yang melatih begini...?'_ Sembari meraba dan memegang rahang Kennedy sebelum mulut itu mengambil porsi dari setengah- otomatis si pemilik mulut mengendurkan kuluman, dan melalukan lidah sembari menarik diri... wajah tampan itu mengikuti arah tangannya membawa.

Saat mulutnya menangkap mulut itu, ia proyeksikan perasaannya seiring pautan lidah... si agen melayaninya, membalas terus dan terus hingga masing-masingnya nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Sungguh. Chris tak bisa menyebut apapun atas aksi patuh dari Kennedy- atau lebih kepada tak ingin mengakui kata "pelacur" yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

Mungkin ini efek obat...?

Jari-jari masih bergerak untuknya. Chris segera memutus sesi ciuman dan menarik rantai borgol- mengangkat tubuh di depannya dan bantingnya ke dataran sofa.  
>Ia tak celahkan jeda, menahan rantai borgol di belakang pangkal leher sekaligus mengurung ke posisi telungkup seketika si agen sedikit berontak, "...wh-ah...! T-Tunggu- Pengaman-"<p>

"Aku tak kotor kok. Apa kau sekotor itu?" Sarkastisnya berikut turunkan set celana si agen ke dengkul.

"...Bukan- C-Chr-AHH!" Tubuh itu langsung mengejang tepat 2 jari tanpa aturan pemoles menembus masuk pusat kerut dubur dan memaksa kuak.  
>Chris menempatkan ujung penisnya, dan mengawali invasi. Pria di bawahnya teriak, merenggang kesakitan seketika ia benamkan keseluruhan panjang dengan tekanan kuat dalam sekali dorong.<p>

Tentu ia tak ingin bercinta dengan manekin. Bocah ini _seharusnya_ selalu liar, ia inginkan sisi itu.

"...HAHH...! AGHH...!" Leon terenggah keras separuh terisak di bantalan sofa- gemetar, entah akibat dari syok atau pembukaan seks yang buruk. Bagi Chris, konsiderasinya adalah aroma khas dari cairan semen yang berantakan.

Itu ronde pertama untuk Kennedy dan waktu masih 4 jam lagi untuknya... kali ini benar-benar sesuai poin _fuck_ untuk tantangan baik dini hari maupun tadi.

Meski dirinya masih terpukau oleh kenikmatan kalungan erat dan apit kontraksi otot-otot halus saluran anus, ia lanjutkan bergerak.  
>Si agen mengejang antara meringkuk dan mencoba bertahan dalam posisi setiap menerima hentakan memalu. Dan semakin Chris mencari titik terdalam, instrumen erangan bercampur rintihan bertambah nyaring.<p>

Ini... Sejauh kesadaran akan pengertian SALAH. Tapi ia tak sanggah bahwa pria- JUGA merangkap partner seks ini telah membuatnya _adiktif_. Itu menjadikannya posesif.

Jari-jarinya menyentuh serat daging di sayap punggung kiri. "...Ada Wong. Walau dia menggunakanmu, meninggalkanmu, mengkhianatimu... Dia tetap wanita sempurna untukmu, huh?" Tak ada samar penekanan konotasi selain nada ironi.

Tapi sedikit yang Chris tahu tentang Leon untuk ruwetnya masalah "Ada Wong", seperti: pedihnya penantian, cinta tak terbalas, hati yang tak mampu melupakan... Sebanding untuk peliknya masalah "Chris Redfield".

"...GHH jangan bawa... Ad- AHH!" Merenggang tepat alur tarikan kasar pada rantai. Chris mengalungkannya ke belakang lehernya dan mengunci tubuh yang menderita itu dalam posisi bersandar ke dirinya demi hasrat intimasi penuh.

Kennedy memohon dan memohon berhenti selama kedua tangannya menjamah dan merajamkan kuku pada bagian tubuh yang dapat diraih. Ia inginkan "tanda" keberadaannya di tubuh bocah ini.

Sejalan itu, derik tekanan rantai borgol maupun telusur jari-jari di belakangnya terasa seakan hendak merobek kepalanya dari leher. Tapi dirinya terlalu hanyut, tak sadar bahwa komposisinya sendiri telah beralih pada kekerasan yang obsesif.

"...Kennedy... Kennedy gunakan pinggulmu..." Sementara tangan kirinya merambah kedua zakar si agen,

"...Bangsat...! Kau pikir aku... terbia- GAH- Ahh...!" Luncuran kalimat protes Leon langsung beralih rintihan-rintihan keras tepat tangan kanan Chris menggenggam erat batang penis, jempol mengincip tekanan pada ujung dari saluran urethra diteruskan mengocok kasar... buahkan keterpaksaan padu kesetaraan gerak.

"...Ayolah, _Leon_... Kau bahkan merangkak untukku, atau pada semua pria juga, hm...?" Bisik Chris sambil jejerkan kuluman di sepanjang sisi jenjang leher.

Leon memicing dan geratkan gigi. Kemarahan, kekesalan, kebencian bercampur aduk. "...Bajingan... Ini... aku baru..."

_Pertama_.

Chris mengacuhkan getirnya lintas apa kelanjutan kata disana dengan gigitan kuat pada pertengahan antara bahu dan leher. Jari-jari tangan Kennedy kontan mencakar punggungnya.  
>Tak perdulikan, ia dalamkan baris gigi selama kemaluannya mengoyak dalam dan semakin dalam di setiap dendang ulur... bahkan kala darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.<p>

Tubuh Chris sudah di limit puncak. Ditambah temuan spot yang reaksikan perbedaan _suara_... itu terus memancing drastis.

"...Ouhh- AHH-H! CHRIS- OHHH CHRIS... CHRIS...!" Di detik intonasi perih dan frustasi, Leon mengerang keras atas pencapaian orgasme kedua.

'_...Ah... Sial...'_ Chris melepas gigit dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu seiring menindih. Ia ingin "mengisi" dengan segenap perasaannya.

"...Chris... Ahh Chris jangan- di dalam... Kumohon- Nhhh..." Leon masih adakan perlawanan lemah.

"...Permainanku, peraturanku..." Sahut Chris seraya memacu gerakan sampai ia tak sanggup menahan lagi. "...Kennedy- Kennedy- Ahh...!" Muncrat cairan semen memenuhi ruang saluran anus, dan partner seks-nya tak menentang banyak meski tekanan batang penisnya masih menggali di kedalaman selama menghabiskan pengeluaran.

"...Kau... sungguh bajingan..." Desah Leon di tengah fase menenangkan diri, sedang Chris membebaskan diri dari kalungan tangan.

Rembes dan aliran darah terlihat saat menarik diri dari kontak benam.

Ah. Permainan tadi separah itu, huh?

Meraba bekas gigitan, kemudian kesampingkan tubuh lemas itu agar menghadapnya tepat ia mengukung kembali.  
>"...Kau sekarang puas...?" Sinis Leon kala rangka dada kembang-kempis cukup berat, tapi tak menolak membuka mulut saat ia mengulum bibir atas... bersambung serial ciuman pendek.<p>

Puas? Satu kali _takkan pernah_ memuaskannya. Bocah ini memiliki segala eksklusif yang diinginkannya.

'_Eksklusif...'_ Senyum membayangi bibir di bawahnya. "2, 4 ronde sampai lebih, ingat?" Kedua tangannya segera membuka kancing dan melepas kemejanya yang basah.

Masukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya di rongga anus yang becek. Rantai berderik saat jari-jari tangan Kennedy menahan bidang dadanya sembari memutus momen ciuman, "...sudah... Chris... Ch- A-ah..." Sayangnya tubuh itu tak kuasa berekspresi; mengangkat pinggul dan tekankan panjang kemaluan yang masih keras pada lekuk otot-otot perutnya saat ia memperdalam.

'_Oh, manisnya...'_ Chris tertawa dalam hati selama si agen merenggang penuh konfrontasi antara lelah dan kenikmatan.

"...Haa...hhh... Obat ini... akan membunuhku..." Guman Leon begitu merasakan jari telunjuk yang imbuhi di kedalaman rongga anus.

"Aku disini. Jadi tak seburuk itu, kan?" Sahut Chris dengan kaidah canda saat menggerakkan ketiga jarinya masuk-keluar sesuai irama dan biarkan si agen memuaskan diri menggunakan porsi kedekatan dari tubuhnya.

Itu berjalan cepat, dan bocah ini terlihat lumayan stres seketika cairan mani melesat keluar hanya berdasarkan pemenuhan klimaks terpaksa.

Chris menarik ketiga jarinya dari pendam, lalu turun, menjilat puting dada kanan Kennedy dan mengulumnya secara perlahan sembari menempatkan ujung penisnya pada pusat kerut dubur.

"...Ohhh Chris... Istirahat... Nnh-hhh..." Namun Leon mendongak pasrah, mengatur kestabilan nafas selama meresapi proses tekanan keseluruhan besar dan panjang yang mengisi... membelah baik keutuhan badan dan jiwa.

4... 5 Jam kemudian...?

Chris terserah mau berapa jam yang berlalu. Pastinya sekarang ia benar-benar "habis". Setiapnya sungguh terbang kepuasan tak terkira. 3 Tahun kemarin terbayar sudah.

Sedang Leon? 7 kali total penyiksaan, dan sekarangpun serius menangis tepat Chris melepaskan orgasme di dalam untuk kelima kalinya. "...Agghh... ahhhh Chris... Berhenti... ahh Berhentiiii..."

Ia sangat menikmati melihat penderitaan seluruh lekuk otot-otot tubuh yang berkontraksi penuh forsir. Lagipula semua ini merupakan bantuan pelampiasan yang _profesional._ Tentu hitungan "semalam" masih rasional bagi versi "salah paham".  
>Mungkin selanjutnya ia akan memaksa bocah ini menegak obat ini lagi. Besok? Lalu besoknya lagi? Atau <em>selamanya<em>? Ia butuh tes satu pil kalau begitu...

"Benar-benar mainan seks yang luar biasa." Guyonnya saat memisahkan diri dari kontak.

"...Brengsek...!" Leon langsung pautkan kaki ke pinggang Chris dan bantingnya ke lantai, duduki perut dan rantai borgol mengekang leher penuh ketetapan membunuh.

Namun seketika ia menggiris perih... Tekanan mengendur, dan Leon menghela panjang.

"Dengar. Tak masalah pengertianmu tentangku sebatas mainan seks. Kau bisa meneleponku atau kemari kapanpun kau mau, sepuasmu, mau lantai atau ranjang manapun... asal _hanya_ untukmu, aku _sungguh_ tak keberatan. Tapi _eksklusif_ bukan berarti bebas aturan. Ini... _pembayaran_ sampai kita impas."

Chris kerutkan kedua alis dengan pemaparan tak suka. "Impas, eh?"

Bahkan HINGGA saat inipun...

Ia segera menangkap rantai dan menghajar keras pipi kiri si agen. Tubuh itu terbawa membal efek rantai dan jatuh meringkuk di sampingnya- momen itu digunakan untuk menarik kedua tangan itu ke atas kepala sebareng merangkap tindih.

"Pembayaran sampai _akhir_ _hayat_, kau terima itu?" Tekannya. Chris tahu, perbuatannya dari dini hari dan detik ini sangat kejam. Seandainya Kennedy mau mengakui sedikit... mau seperti apapun ribetnya "salah paham" yang tersebut disini, basis epilog adalah suka sama suka, kan?

"Kau... _sakit_ _jiwa_, Chris..." Sahut Leon setengah tersegal.

Chris menjilat darah yang mengalir keluar dari ujung mulut Kennedy. "Ya. Mungkin. Masalahnya... Aku menginginkanmu, Leon. Tak hanya tubuh. Dan aku tak perduli hatimu tertera nama Ada Wong." Tekannya kembali.

Leon menenangkan parau nafas selama kontes pandang, lalu menerangkan dengan sabar. "Chris. Aku tak bisa berikan ikatan komitmen. Suatu saat... satu di antara _kita_ bakal berdiri di depan pintu dan menerima surat bahwa salah satu dari kita telah gugur melaksanakan tugas. Aku _tak mau _kehilangan _kekasihku_. Apa kau mengerti itu...?"

Chris terhenyak.

Begitu... Bocah ini...

Ia sandarkan dahi di bidang dada Kennedy. Kelegaannya tak terjabar untuk kata "kita" terhubung "kekasihku", dan gemetar menahan tawa atas apapun konteks "permainan" sarap ini.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kau tak mengerti." Geleng Leon.

"Aku mengerti banyak hal, Kennedy. Tapi tentang _kita_... Jalani saja, oke. Aku _sudah_ memilikimu, kan?" Ujar Chris kala merapatkan bibirnya pada bibir di bawahnya, mengecup lembut.

Ia lepaskan pegangan rantai dan meraba sepanjang lengan, kemudian beranjak turun.  
>Jari-jarinya menyusuri batang penis si agen, telusur lidah menggoda di seputar kepala penis... mencoba sedikit memuaskan dengan aksi oral.<p>

Tak ada yang memalukan untuk kelakuan ini. Toh bocah ini sudah ter-klaim label "kekasih", kan?

Ya. Sejauh _itu_.

Leon mengigit bibir bawah seakan penampakan arti "sesuatu" sejalan pertemuan tatap. Gemerincing rantai borgol sewaktu beranjak duduk, memisahkan mulut dari pautan... dan menuntun Chris merebah.

Set celana diturunkan ke pergelangan kaki sembari berlutut mengurung kepala Chris, kemudian mulut menyambut penis yang masih lunglai dan Chris membuka mulutnya untuk mengulum keseluruhan batang penis yang tersuguh.

Ia sangat menikmati setiap kali barang pribadinya mendapatkan kemewahan liar di rongga mulut Kennedy... dan jari-jari itu benar-benar ahli.  
>Begitu juga pria di atasnya yang mulai menjalankan gerakan pinggul... melakukan pemuasan seks dalam rongga mulutnya- meski sedikit membuatnya tersedak beberapa kali, tapi ia berusaha mengimbangi kenikmatan bagi Kennedy menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kedua tangan pada lubang dubur.<p>

22... 32 Menit? Chris nyaris menemukan puncaknya, dan si agen semakin "wah" dengan atraksinya.

Hitungan detik berlanjut... ia tak tahan lagi. Leon di lain sisi, tak kurang dan lebih serupa.  
>Begitu titik temuan pangkal kerongkong, Chris akhirnya lepaskan ejakulasi... bersamaan animasi orgasme ke-8 milik Leon di dalam mulutnya.<p>

Ia masih meresapi "rasa" dari Kennedy saat pria itu mengambil posisi bangun, menaikkan set celana sebatas pinggul sembari berjalan mencari sesuatu... dan berikutnya sudah merebah di sofa panjang.  
>Ia beranjak duduk, membenahi celana dalam dan celana panjang tanpa di retsleting, lalu mengamati sosok di dekatnya sedang mengakali kuncian borgol memakai pisau berburu. Itu mudah untuk si agen.<p>

Leon meletakkan borgol dan pisau sewaktu Chris bangun dan mengurungnya kembali dalam kedekatan intimasi... membuatnya meladeni beberapa kali adegan ciuman tanpa perduli aroma berbeda dalam masing mulut.

"Kurasa ini yang namanya bulan madu...?" Senyum si agen kala kulum tipis sebagai alunan penutup. Chris samai senyum, hendak mencium bibir di depannya lagi... Ujung matanya keduluan menangkap kedip lampu led dari ponselnya.

'_Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...'_ Berdiri dan mengambil benda tipis itu dari atas meja dan ia syok. _'01.52 pagi?'_ Jari buru-buru menggeser pada layar sentuh.  
>14 Surel baru, 26 telepon yang terlewat dimana nama Claire mendominasi 18 kali, Barry dan Rebecca termasuk.<p>

Ah, lupa juga. Chris menghela panjang sambil menggosok-gosok rambut cepaknya.

Tiba-tiba telepon video masuk, berlabel nama adik tercinta. Iapun pandangi layar dengan ekspresi horor.

Kalau bicara obat... Tebakan kandungan _aphrodisiac_ terhubung keadaan ponselnya di mode hening... Dengan GPS masih berada di griya tawang Kennedy, sudah pasti Claire menduga dimana letak "kegunaan" dirinya selama 5- uh, 6 jam ini.

Bilang apa ya baiknya? Kakakmu dengan sahabatmu sekarang "_best-fuck-buddies_"? Itu tentu BUKAN keterangan yang wajar.

"Claire...?" Pertanyaan menyela dari samping, dan merampas benda di pegangan, pencet "terima" tanpa basa basi. **[Chr- EH? Ha-haha…]** Lengking tawa garing dari dalam ponsel.

Bagaimana tidak? Panorama rusuh situasi ruang keluarga dan pemaparan _lengkap_ penampilan tak malu-malu si agen... dimana tubuh atas itu sangat berantakan oleh- uh...

"Claire _sayang_. Mau balasan versi apa, hm?" Ucap Leon sembari menyeka rambut lepek ke belakang. Chris memilih melarikan diri dari lingkup kamera ponsel, menuju minibar.

**[Oh... ya... Hahaha... Ehem. Sori Leon. Ouch, **_**Sayang**_**! Kau **_**H-O-T**_** sekali~]** Hampir terasa versi nyata dari gaya godaan nakal Claire. Sedang si pemilik nama duduk santai di sofa, dan berikan komentar, "Ha-ha." Ala tawa sarkastis, lalu geletakkan ponsel di dataran sofa,

"Katakan _H-O-T_ lagi?" Tunjukkan memar-memar lecet di pergelangan tangan, sekaligus pamerkan borgol.

**[OH! Ah... HAHAHAHA! Um... Oke, uh... HAHAHAHA~]**

"Claire. Aku _tahu_ imajinasimu. Kuharap kau _juga_ tahu bayangan rencanaku untuk_mu_." Lanjut Leon penuh ancaman begitu merebah pada sisi sofa, dagu menumpu pada telapak tangan kiri.

**[Kuharap tak libatkan **_**sandwich**_**. Ehem... Chris mana?]** Claire masih berusaha menahan tawa, sementara Kennedy layangkan pandang ke arahnya yang sedang berjalan membawa dua gelas.

Tangan menerima sodoran gelas, dan ia alihkan diri dari kuncian pandang dengan meminum seluruh isi gelas di pegangan.

"_Tuanku_ lagi minum." Jawab Leon. Chris langsung tersedak, batuk-batuk sambil menutup mulut begitu suara tawa adiknya menggema kembali dari speaker ponsel.

**[TUAN? Uh, WOW... **_**akhirnya**_** Leon di**_**miliki**_** ju- CHRIS!]** Seruan wajah kaget di layar sewaktu ia mengambil alih ponsel.  
>"Cla-" <strong>[Ah! Ya Chris. Ehem... sori, maksudku tadi... um, oh, sebentar. Chris, telepon masuk nih. Tha!]<strong> Koneksi ditutup dari seberang semudah luncur tawa kecil si agen.

"Adikmu itu iblis." Komentar Leon seraya mainkan jari-jari pada lingkaran gelas.

"Ya. Dan aku sekarang punya dua." Chris membuang ponsel ke sofa tunggal, lalu mengambil porsi duduk di pinggir sofa yang dihabitasi si agen.  
>"Sebenarnya aku punya perasaan kalau kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujarnya dikemudian.<p>

Leon hanya mesem-mesem arti misterius saat meneguk seluruh isi gelas. "Apa itu penting?" Pertanyaan arti "intrik" sewaktu meletakkan gelas di lantai.

'_Penting... Hm, benar juga.'_ Chris menyeka lembaran-lembaran rambut lepek Kennedy, kemudian maju mencium kening, turun ke batang hidung, bibir. Mulut di bawahnya berikan sesi ciuman; mengikuti alur tepat ia menarik tubuh itu ke pangkuannya.

Ia menaruh jeda intimasi antar mulut. "Keluar saja dari pekerjaan agen, aku akan merekrutmu masuk BSAA."  
>Lawan mainnya tampak berpikir kala ia jejerkan kuluman di sisi rahang yang memar.<p>

"Hm... Kurasa misi dan seks bukan kombinasi yang bagus."

Chris agak tersipu akan sahutan yang mengenai pokok sasaran dalam otaknya, dan ilustrasi semakin menjadi saat pria itu teruskan,

"Pekerjaanku sekarang, asal kau tak menolak bantuanku... Aku _tetap_ bisa merancang situasi khusus untukmu, dan turun ke lapangan _secara_ _pribadi_." Di akhir kata, inti tetap spesialkan sebuah subyek.

Keduanyapun saling refleksikan senyum.

Oh, Chris sudah pasti takkan sabar menunggu kejutan "situasi khusus" tersebut.

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat, sebuah ruangan apartemen elit...<p>

Di sofa tunggal, wanita molek dalam kenaan gaun merah panjang berhias baris kupu-kupu pada sepanjang kain yang terbuka sebatas paha kanan... topangkan paha mulus di atas paha sepasangnya.

Kedua mata memandang penuh perhatian manis ke layar datar 70 inci dimana terdapat gambaran dua sosok pria, berambut pirang kecoklatan dan berambut hitam cepak, sedang membuka seluruh kenaan bawah sambil berciuman penuh sensualitas erotika diteruskan adegan bercinta di dalam ruang kamar mandi.

Akhirnya kamera-kamera mini yang diletakkan diam-diam di dalam griya tawang Leon berguna juga sebagai hiburan menarik.

"Chris Redfield..." Guman seraya goyangkan cairan anggur merah dalam gelas kristal. Refleksi wajah cantik campuran Asia-Amerika, Ada Wong, terbias di sisi cembung kaca.

"Mungkin aku harus menambah suasana permainan. Nanti malam, mungkin?" Bibir sintal menggaris senyum arti "neraka bagi Leon Scott Kennedy".

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC? Nah...<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.<p> 


End file.
